Tomodachi to Tekitachi Friends n Enemies
by Okami-chan
Summary: a timeline story that jumps about a bit. Despite to the fact that so many different crossovers are planned, this story IS about the Samurai Troopers, so it's staying here. The only thing that may change is the rating. (discontinued)
1. Default Chapter

Tomodachi to Tekitachi

The Legend

Once, a long time ago, when the human race was young and the animals already old, gods and demons roamed the surface of the ground. The Ningenjin lived peacefully with them, offering sacrifices and various other offerings to appease both sides. If an Animal Lord, also known as the Animal gods, resided in an area, then that animal was forbidden game. It was during these times, that elves, dragons, and other mystical creatrues not of this world resided in the Ningenkai. The Ningenjin feared these creatures for their powers. The Humitdan (ancient spritian for 'Chanters') were the first to be driven back into their own world. The dragons were the last, and many gods involved themselves in those hunts, as they were just as greatly feared by some of the lesser gods as the humans. 

It was said that some of the elemental gods took on human form and mated with a human. Some of the children borne of these couplings could wield the elements of their god parents. These special children were always watched over by the Ningenkai's Guardian god Kaosu, and a few of them became Guardians. 

As the centuries passed, the lines of the children of the gods became diluted by normal human blood and so those who could wield the elements became fewer and far between. As the humans became less independent of the gods, they became less fearful of the Animal Lords. The elemental gods, disgusted by the way the humans treated the earth vanished, leaving the Animal Lords, and Kaosu to protect the Ningenkai. 

During this time, two of the Animal Lords, the tiger gods, also vanished. It was around this time that Kaosu gained a mononoke companion. No one, not even the other Lords, know what happened to Gin and Gypsy, and the mononoke is not speaking of his origins. 

When Arago invaded, the Animal Lords fought and suffered heavy losses. They pulled back deeper into their homes and allowed Kaosu to deal with it. The territory gods were unable to do anything to stop Arago as well and died with their homes. 

The second time Arago attacked and was sent back more Animal Lords vanished. Also, some of the elemental gods returned, mainly the four basic elements, Tsuchi, Mizu, Kaze, and Hi, but they vanished into their elements without saying much. 

Kaosu knew that Arago was likely to return, so he sought out a family from each of the elemental gods offspring and offered them the yoroi created out of the demon's armor. They were used in petty human battles, much to the Animal Lord's, territorial gods and Kaosu's distress. The territorial gods did not like to see so many of their family destroyed, and the Animal Lords were infuriated at their subjects death. They pressured Kaosu to remove the yoroi until they were needed, and so he did. They vanished from the knowledge of men, except the oldest texts. The Animal Lords began killing anyone who saw them, and the territorial gods rarely showed themselves, until they too faded into legend. Kaosu faded along with them, as well as his companion. 

At this time, the Phoenix, god of Air, second only to Kaze, appeared. She spoke of a time when man was ignorant of Them, and of Evil. She told of the battle of the yoroi, and their power awakening the stronger, immortal powers within their wearers, and those they take. "Fire; scorches Earth, and heals it. Air surrounds Fire, feeding it. Water joins Water, drinking of it. Earth loves Air, supporting it. Light becomes Dark, never-ending.' Then the gods will again take their place, and hold fear over man. But too, shall demons run free, and the Guardians once again called, with new armor made of love, instead of hate." 

It is said her words were written down, but none have ever found the ancient writings.   
---------------

Author's note: Okay, okay, I know that's soooooooo uninteresting, but I promise it gets better. BTW a mononoke is a beast spirit. I got this idea from Mononoke Hime (known here as Princess Mononoke), cause it's just tooo cool. 


	2. Mononoke no Okami

Tomodachi to Tekitachi Obligatory Disclaimer: The Samurai Troopers don't belong to me, and neither do some of the other characters, but the girl does (so please don't use her without permission, thanx).   
  
  
  


Tomodachi to Tekitachi

Mononoke no Okami   
By Okami-chan 

The woods were quiet. Too quiet. Terribly quiet. The boy's eyes darted around. Something was not right. 

He knew he shouldn't be out here, but here he was. His foster parents wouldn't understand, they never did. He felt at home in the woods. Alone, except for the wild animals. His foster parents had said that vicious monsters lived in these woods. 

He had laughed it off as bedtime stories. 

Now, however, facing these woods alone did not seem as good an idea as it had first been. Something was out there. He could feel the eyes watching him. The boy lay his head on his knees. He wanted to see that nice man with the tiger. However he doubted that was what it was. 

He was hiding in a thicket. He had found a place in which he could watch whatever passed by. This was where he usually met his friends. 

Gunshots rang out in the silence. Hunters. The boy narrowed his blue eyes angrily. He hated hunters. He stood and rushed out, planning on putting a stop their hunting. The boy ran towards where the gunshots had come from. It never occurred to him what might happen if a defenseless twelve-year old faced off against armed hunters. 

He skidded to a stop, grabbing a branch to halt his momentum. He ducked behind a tree. 

A group of hunters were gathered around something that was large and white. 'Is it the tiger?' he though to himself. He could hear savage angry, deep snarls coming from the white creature. The boy edged closer, wanting to hear what they were saying. 

". . a .big bitch. Ever seen one this large?" 

"Nope, never." 

"Somebody sure as hell's gonna pay big bucks for this fur." 

"Why'd ya shoot her for, Kyosuke? I swear you ain't got no sense whatsoever in your peabrain." 

"Why kill her? I'm purty sure someone would pay even more for her alive than dead." One of the other hunters turned to that one. "Are you crazy? We could get caught, she's too damn big for us to hide." The boy's eyes hardened. 

"The hunters shifted a bit. Now the boy could see the creature. It was a giant white wolf. Her, if the hunters could be believed that it was a female, eyes glinted dangerously and she bared her sharp teeth at the hunters and her large ears were laid back in anger. 

"Why don't you guys leave her alone?" The boy found himself yelling. 

"The hunters turned towards him. One of them laughed derisively. 

"A boy?! Why should we boy?" 

"Yeah, what're you going to do? Call mommy?" The boy's face turned red. One of the others waved his rifle threateningly at him. 

"Beat it kid, before we haveta hurt ya!" 

The boy stood his ground, his eyes flickering. A blur caught his eyes and he turned his head slightly. The blur leapt up to a tree and paused. The boy's eyes widened. A girl! She had long brown hair that looked like it desperately needed to be brushed. She had blue eyes, and they were directing a glare at the hunters. Her clothes consisted of deer hide, which left her arms and legs free to move. She looked to be ten years old. In one hand she clutched a stone dagger. 

She leapt, howling, landing on one hunter's chest, and throwing him to the ground. Her dagger laid his shoulder open to the bone. She jumped up, her foot connected with another between the legs. He collapsed with a gasp. One of the hunters managed to keep his wits. He flicked a cigarette away and raised his rifle. The boy tackled him and the gun went off. The bullet hit one of the others, the unexpected pain knocked him to the ground. The hunter threw the boy into a tree and stood drawing his knife. 

A white blur appeared. It leapt in front of the girl. Another, smaller white wolf. It savagely leapt at one of the hunters tearing into the man. The boy dazedly got to his feet. He put his hand on the back of his head, where it had hit the tree. When he pulled his fingers away, they were covered in blood. Tears stung his eyes, but he brushed them away. 'Now is not the time,' he admonished himself. 'Deal with this and then worry about yourself.' 

He joined back in fighting with everything he had. One of the hunters tried shooting the small wolf. He missed. His bullet ricocheted off a tree and smacked into the boy. Even though his leg hurt him terribly, he fought on. Their battle drew further and further away from where it had started. The female had broken the ropes and joined in the fighting. She tore into the one that had shot her. 

Unnoticed by the fighters, the cigarette had landed in a pile of dead leaves. Within a few seconds a small fire had started. It slowly grew bigger, consuming everything it touched. It crept up the trees, eating away at the bark. It slowly made its way toward the combatants. 

The wolves broke away suddenly, howling. The girl looked up, in alarm, towards the animals. The hunter she was fighting took advantage of her distraction and smashed the butt of his gun against her head. She crumpled to the ground. 

The boy ran over to her and picked her up, her light body no trouble even to his battle-weary muscles. He dodged the punches thrown at him and ran away, after the wolves. He followed their tracks to a river. 

They were there, waiting. He paused, still holding the girl. The two wolves looked up, lowering their ears. 

He felt hot breath on his neck and he slowly turned around. The wolf there snarled at him. 

"What are you doing with my daughter, human?" he snarled. 

"Is she really you daughter?" the boy asked in a whisper. 

"Yes, now put her down!" the wolf replied, baring large canines. This one was as big as the one the hunters had shot. The boy carefully laid her on the ground and stepped back. The wolf immediately picked her up in his jaws. 

He glanced back at the river. 

"Why did you run away?" he asked them. The larger one glanced out towards where the hunters were. 

"There's a fire. Your human friends started a fire in our forest" she snarled. The boy's blue eyes widened. He turned and without a second thought ran back. 

The wolves didn't stop him. 

The girl opened her blue eyes. She smiled up at her father. 

"Father could you put me down, please?" The wolf obligingly set her on her feet. She looked around, clinging to the wolf's white fur. 

"Where's that boy?" 

"He went off to save the other humans. Don't worry about him," her father snarled. 

"But the fire . . ." 

"Let the humans care for themselves," her brother snapped. 

"He came to our defense when he didn't have to," the girl snapped back, releasing her father's fur. She brushed past him and ran after the boy.   
She could smell the acrid stench of the fire. She leapt onto a branch, ignoring the ache in her body. She looked out at the scene before her. The fire had surrounded the humans, with the boy outside the circle. She was about to call out when the most amazing thing happened. 

The fire surrounded him in a rush. It spiraled toward him. He screamed, but it was in fright, not in pain. His body absorbed it and the heat leaving nothing for the fire to feed off of. When it was gone, he was left in some sort of base armor. The hunters screamed in panicked voices and ran off. The armor vanished, leaving him in his clothes and he collapsed. 

The girl swung down and went over to him. She looked him over, noting how much blood poured out of the gunshot wound. She also saw the round ball gleaming by its own power. She picked it up, but dropped it. It was extremely hot to the touch. 

"Mother! Father!" she howled. Her parents soon appeared, her mother limping slightly. 

"What is it?" 

"He's hurt. Is there anything you can do for him? Please?" The two wolves looked at the boy then at their daughter. 

"Take him back to where he belongs. What happened to the fire?" 

"He absorbed it!" 

"Yes, he did," came a soft voice. The wolves and girl looked up. There stood a monk in robes, holding a shakujo and wearing a wide limpet hat. With him was a large, white tiger. 

"Who are you?" The father snarled, stepping in front of his daughter and coincidentally the boy. 

"I am Kaosu." The two wolves raised their ears and heads. "I have come to retrieve the boy. I would not want to burden the wolf gods with him," he said. 

The father obligingly stepped back. The man approached and bent to scoop up the boy. The girl picked up the crystal. 

"I think this is his, too," she said, shyly. He smiled his thanks and took it from her. She looked at the boy, turning his head, so she could see his   
face.

"I want to see him again. Will I?" 

"I cannot answer that child, but I'm sure that you will find him out here, looking for you." He turned and began to walk away. The tiger remained looking at the girl and the wolves until the man called for him. He obediently turned and followed. 

The girl turned to her parents. "Who was that?" 

The two wolves continued to watch. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the girl, her mother spoke. 

"That was Kaosu. He is a god of the Ningenkai. He defends the humans against invaders, just like we defend this forest against intruders. He, however, uses the humans to do his job. That must be one of them." 

"That tiger is his partner. It is a true mononoke. I do believe that it is time we told you about the different gods of the earth. Come to the cave. Tend your wounds and we will tell you. I'll see to dinner tonight." With that the father ran off. 

The mother nudged her daughter and together they headed for the cave.   
-------------------------------------------------   
Hi, Okami-chan speaking. Bet you can't guess who that boy was, can you? If any of you have seen the anime Princess Mononoke, you'll know where the wolves come from. By the way, if you don't know, and were wondering, a mononoke is a beast-spirit. 

For the Phoenix, Dragon and Wolf   
Okami-chan 


	3. Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko d...

Tomodachi to Teki-tachi Ohayoo minna! It's Okami-chan here. This is set before the tv series, a couple of years after the event in Mononoke no Okami. I also just love to use what little japanese I know, so be warned! If there's anything you feel I need to work on, please e-mail me! Oh yes! That's enough jabber from the author. And the lights dim and the curtain rises. 

Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko da?   
Chapter One   
The Orbs   
By Okami-chan   
Bright. Too bright. Terribly bright. 

Touma moaned, burying his head in the pillow. 

"C'mon Tou time to get up! The blankets were yanked away, leaving his body exposed to the cold. He glared up at the boy grinning down at him. 

"Go 'way," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

"C'mon," the voice said, a little further away. Touma could hear footsteps approaching. "I want you to meet someone." A familiar tingling sensation ran over his body. Touma instinctively reached out a hand, calling in his mind. It hit his hand, stinging his palm. It softly hummed back, happy to be back in the proper hands. 

Touma raised his head, looking up at the greyish-haired boy. 

"Who?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow. The other boy held an orange crystal in his hand. He expertly rolled it in his hands, not saying anything. Touma sat completely up. "So who is it?" 

"Believe me, you've got to meet him He's really 'special.' Oh yeah, your mom's downstairs. She's making breakfast. If you don't get down there, I'll eat yours up." With that said, Shu made his leave. 

Touma pulled on his clothes, glad his dad wasn't home. Otherwise no one would have let his friend in. He ran a comb through the shaggy part of his blue hair. He paused as a thought occurred to him. His mom was here and she was cooking breakfast? Touma shook his head. What was next? 

Touma came downstairs. As expected his blue-haired friend had already started on breakfast. Touma slowed down, taking the time to observe Shu's companion. 

The boy was thin and pale. He had brown hair, and blue-green eyes, the color of the sea. He wore black slacks and a red plaid shirt. Here he'd thought he had a terrible taste in clothes. Till Shu came along. Now Shu saw to it he didn't have any 'geeky clothing,' as Shu so delicately put it. A smile twitched his lips. This boy probably usually wore worse than this, though. 

Touma seated himself across from Shu and his companion. He plucked some pancakes from the growing stack on the plate in the center. He took a couple of bites before looking up food in his mouth and a smile on his face. 

"This is just great, mom." She smiled and tweaked his nose. 

"Well, I knew you wouldn't fix breakfast for you guests, so I decided I would." She fixed her own plate and headed into the living room. "I'll leave you boys to talk man to man." She chuckled to herself. 

Shu popped a whole pancake in his mouth and he tried to speak through it. 

"Mmhm . . ." he stopped when Touma kicked him in the shin. 

"That's disgusting Shu," he growled. The other boy giggled, quickly trying to hide it behind a polite cough. 

Shu quickly swallowed the pancake, still whole, and tried again. 

"Touma, I'd like you to meet Shin . . . Hey Shin, why aren't you eating anything?" 

"You're welcome to help yourself, Shin," Touma replied fighting back the Shyness. 

"No, I'll be all right. I'll just watch you two. Besides," now he turned to Shu, "we ate at my house, remember? This morning?" 

"Hey, walking makes me hungry. I'm a growing boy." 

"Yeah, growing out. Ow!" Touma rubbing his knee where Shu had kicked him. Shu glared at him, and Touma couldn't help but to grin back. 

Touma held out his hand to Shin. "I'm Touma, it's nice to meet you, Shin." he said. 

"Same here, Touma." Shin replied, shaking Touma's hand. They finished their breakfast, making small talk, leaving the real business for until they got some real privacy. 

**** 

Touma's room was semi-neat. It was not sparkling clean, but it wasn't pig-sty neither. Unlike some people he knew, Touma tried to keep his room half-decent. his rooms was mostly filled with books, from Sherlock to Guide to the Constellations. He loved to read and at school one could always find him with his nose in a book. 

Touma was sitting Indian-style on the bed. Shin had taken the only chair in the room and Shu sat on the floor. Shin had a suspicious look on his face. He turned his blue-green eyes to Shu. 

"Okay, Shu, now what's all this about?" He took out a light blue crystal. "And why did you want me to bring this?" Touma and Shu pulled their stones from their pockets. 

Shin raised an eyebrow. He looked at their crystals. Shu held an orange one and Touma had a dark blue one. 

"Where did you get them?" Shin asked, remembering how he had gotten his. Shu began his story first. Touma was too shy.   
-------------   
Sorry I know, too too short, and they'll be that way for the next few chapters, gomen. 


	4. Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko d...

Tomodachi to Tekitachi Side note: Parenthesis are flashing to the storyteller and his audience. To avoid too much confusion, (Touma: *cough cough giggle snort*) *glares at Trooper* I'm going to be using Shu's first name (Rei Han) during the 'flashback'. Touma: Can I disagree on that? Me: Enjoy this while I injure Touma. Touma: Eep! 

Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko da?   
Chapter 2   
Gi no Shu   
By Okami-chan 

  
  
  


Rei Han and two of his brothers were in the mood for mischief two years back. They had already pestered their sisters and were ordered to leave them alone by their parents. They had bothered their parents and were sent to their rooms. They teased the cat and dog until they were kicked outside. Now they wandered the streets, sniffing out any trouble that wouldn't land them in jail or any other kind of major trouble. 

"Oi Rei Han!" Rei Han looked over at his little brother, eagerness glinting in his grey eyes. "I just remembered! Ojiisama told me about this cave and he didn't say what was in it. I betcha there's a bunch of really neat treasures in there." 

"Yeah, but you probably don't even know where it is," Akio challenged. 

"Oh yeah, I betcha I do!" 

"Oh yeah! How much?" 

"No money," Rei Han said. They turned to him, mouths opened to argue. He gave them 'The Look' and they shut up. They looked at each other, then at Rei Han. Akio narrowed his brown eyes. 

"Tonight's dessert says he doesn't know," Akio daringly stared his older brother in the eye. Rei Han raised an eyebrow. He turned to the youngest and pulled him to the side. 

"Do you know where it is?" he asked softly. 

"Uh-huh," he replied proudly. 

"Are you sure?" Rei Han persisted. After all this was Mama's cooking they were talking about. 

"Uh-huh, I cross my heart and hope to die," the ten-year-old said, making the appropriate gestures to accompany his statemnt. Rei Han kept his steel grey eyes on his brother for a while before turning back to the other, with a grin. 

"Two nights of desserts, winner's choice." 

Akio knew he couldn't back down now, so he curtly nodded. 

Rei Han and Akio followed Ching Che into the wooded area of the Shu Clan property. He led them for what seemeed forever without meeting anyone. Suddenly they saw this elderly lady walking down the path towards them. She looked familiar, but none of the boys could place her face. She stopped and blinked at the boys a few times, then she spoke, more like croaked, in her raspy, ancient voice. (Shu changed his voice to match this as much as he could, giving Shin and even reserved Touma something to laugh about.) 

"What are you boys doing way out here? Looking for mischief?" 

Rei Han, Akio, and little Ching Che all laughed innocently, as only little boys could do. 

"No, okusama. We're just walking, admiring the beauty of this lovely forest," Rei Han replied. The old lady cackled, and tapped each of them on their legs with her cane. 

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Just be careful and don't break anything." She hobbled on down the path, still cackling to herself. 

Rei Han looked at Akio. Akio looked at Ching Che. Ching Che looked at Rei Han. Like a well-rehearsed act, they all shrugged at the same time. They continued on down the trail. 

The cave Ching Che showed them was sealed by a rock. Rei Han, however, had no trouble moving it. ("Doshite?" Shin queried. Shu snorted. 

"I've always been unusually strong. Ojiisama says it's because of the blood of some god a long time ago. Can you believe that?" Touma was thoughtfully silent. Shu continued with his story.) They entered the cave. It was filled with ancient treasures. They looked at these in amazement. 

"Cool! These must be worth a fortune! Akio exclaimed, greedily reaching out to touch a statue of a monkey. Rei Hangrabbed his hand, giving him a warning look. 

"Don't touch anything!" he hissed. Akio nodded trying to pull his hand from his brother's iron grip. 

Something caught Rei Han's eyes and he wandered off. A statue of the Phoenix. He kept a wary eye on his brothers as he examined this. He had never heard of the Phoenix being one of the Shu's Guardians. It was tarnished metal, with rubies set for the eyes. He could have sworn they had started glowing when he approached. He leaned forward, meeting the glare of the bird. 

*CRASH* 

Rei Han whirled about. At Ching Che's feet lay the shatteredremains of a vase among other unidentifiable things. Akio also had a guilty look on his face. Rei Han looked at his feet in resignation. There lay more shattered remains. 

"I told you not to touch anything!" Rei Han growled. 

"But I didn't!" they said simultaneously. 

"Yeah right! Like they flew off the . . ." Rei Han's voice faded as they nodded. He didn't believe them, but. . . 

Rei Han turned around a smashed a few himself. 

"Shu Rei Han!" 

Before him the statue of the Phoenix dissolved, leaving behind an orange yoroi that quickly melted into an orange crystal. Inside it glowed the kanji 'Gi.' Rei Han became aware of a heat upon his brow. He looked into the miror-like surface of a plate. On his forehead the kanji 'Gi' pulsed. Rei Han picked up the crystal, and it hummed softly, happy to be in his hands. 

"Shu Rei Fan," came the stentorian voice again. 

Rei Han turned. Grandfather stood in the entrance to the cave. 

"What are you doing here?" His eyes looked at each of them, taking in the broken treasures. "What happened?" 

"We came to look, Ojiisama," Rei Han said. "It was my fault things were broken." He crossed his arms and set his jaw stubbornly. Ojiisama approached Rei Han. 

"You two, go home," he ordered over his shoulder. The two young brothers scampered out. The old man's stern gaze focused on Rei Han's hand. Silently he held out his wrinkled hand. Rei Han extended the hand with the crystal,bracing himself. Much to his surprise, Ojiisama took the crystal. Rei Han watched as the leader of the Clan examined the smooth surface. He was also surprised to note that it was no longer glowing. 

"Where did you get this?" 

"A Phoenix statue melted and that was inside it," Rei Han replied. 

"Was it?" the old man said, his voice softened. He handed the crystal back. 

"You are worthy of the family treasure. Apparently it approved of you also boy. Good job." He turned to a closet door and pulled out a broom and began sweeping up the mess, no longer paying attention to Rei Han. 

"Ojiisama," Rei Han said. Ojiisama looked up. "Aren't you mad I broke these treasures?" The old man smiled. 

"Rei Han, my boy, these are imitations. Don't worry your parents might not agree, but they won't find out from me." He turned back to his cleaning. 

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu," Rei Han said, putting his hands together and bowing respectfully. 

"My parents never did find out about it," Shu said, finishing his story. 

Shin stared at him. 

"Y'mean it just appeared?" 

"Yup." 

"Did you get the desserts?" 

"You bet!" 

Shin turned to Touma. 

"How did you get yours?" 

Touma looked up and took a deep breath and began his story. 


	5. Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko d...

Tomodachi to Tekitachi Author's warning: Dragon-loving Touma (Touma: More like dragon-loving Okami-chan) yeah well, in this world, I control your likes and dislikes. Plllp!

Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko da?   
Chapter Three   
Chi no Touma   
By Okami-chan 

Touma stared at the computer screen. It made no sense, no matter how many times he redid the program, it made no sense. Touma scratched his head and shrugged and began another program. 

"Touma-kun!" a voice called from the door. 

"In here," he called back from the study. Katsumi came in, a smile on her young face. She sat the bag she carried in front of her son. 

"I brought some food!" 

"Arigatoo, Ofukurosan," he replied. She picked up the papers he'd printed out and looked them over. 

"What's this for?" He looked up. 

"I'm doing some research about yoroi legends." He turned back to the screen. 

"Ama no hashidate," she stated suddenly. He looked back at her in surprise. 

"Pardon?" 

"Ama no hashidate. That's what this describes. It's one of the three famous sites in Japan." Touma took the papter from her and looked the data over. He smacked himself in the head with the heel of his hand. 

"Baka! Of course! Arigatoo gozaimasu, Ofukurosan!" He jumped up and gave his small mother a kiss on the cheek. "So how goes your writing?" 

The next day found Touma at Ama no hashidate. He looked at the lake. It's calm pervaded the area. He let it inundate him. According to the data, the next part of the puzzle would be here, in this area. He walked out, onto the piece of land that bridged the lake. Something drew him there, like a moth to the flames. He stopped in the dead center, where the feeling had left him. Something on the ground caught his eyes and he knelt down. 

Something was poking up out of the ground. He knelt down and scraped the dirt away.   
After half an hour of strenuous effort he revealed a statue. It appeared to be a dragon, either that or a flying lizard. He smiled at it. He just so happened to love dragons. So graceful and powerful and a lot of the ones he'd read about were intelligent., like Smaug from the Hobbit. He recognized it's shape as one of the European dragons. It was rare to find a European dragon statue in Japan. He looked ove the tarnished surface for any mark that might inidicate who sculpted it. It lacked a base, so he looked on the belly. 

There were marks there, but they weren't the sculptor's signature. He softly read it to himself.   
"Fire burns Water to let in Air, revealing treasures of destruction and life." He repeated the sentence several times to himself. Was this the second part of the puzzle? "A dragon is a creature of fire, I wonder..." ("Talking to yourself is not a good sign Touma." Touma glared and grumbled a response to Shu before returning to the story.) 

Touma looked the statue over, hoping to find some clue as to how he was supposed to burn water. He sighed and decided the best way to start was to build a fire. He went about, collecting the necessary items. In about half an hour he had a little controlled fire going. He thought for a moment, then dropped the statue in the middle of the fire. He immediately jumped back. 

The flames roared up, unproportional to the small stock of twigs he had. It leapt to the grass and surrounded him and the mother fire. Touma watched it as beads of frightened sweat slid down his face. A roar rose above the noise of the fire and great fiery wings extended fromt eh center fire. Touma watched as a fiery dragon uncurled from the mother fire. It rose its fiery heand and roared at the sky. It spread its vast wings and launched its heavy body into the sky. Touma watched as it spiraled upward, a red speck in the endless blue. 

Suddenly it was roaring down toward Touma. He instintively flinched, covering his head with his arms as there was no place to run, being surrounded by fire. He felt a flash of blistering heat and when he realized that he had not become a burnt piece of human toast, he looked up to see the lake split before him. The water hissed and fish flapped about wildly on the now dry ground. (Shin eeped and Touma looked at him. The other's face was pale and horrified as he stared back at Touma. "You killed the fish?" Shin's voice rose to a querulous pitch, but his eyes blazed angrily. Touma slid as far away from his as the bed would, suddenly afraid for his life. 

"I didn't know it would do that!" he yelped as Shin rose to his feet. Shu grabbed the lighter boy and yanked him down to the floor. 

"Let him finish his story Shin. Then you can kill him." Touma glared at the chinese boy, wishing all sorts of cruel torture on him. He continued his story, still making sure he stayed as far away as possible from Shin.) 

Touma picked the fish from the ground and tossed their gyrating bodies into the wall of water. They quickly swam away, relieved to be back in their element. (Shin relaxed some of his glare off of Touma and the blue-haired boy relaxed.) Touma walked along the corridor of dry ground to a pillar in the center of the lake. He instantly recognized it. A rubic cube. He laughed and began working on it. 

Pretty soon, not more than half-an-hour, it had been more complicated than he had orignially projected, he solved it. A dark blue light shone from the cracks fo the piller. It suddenly exploded, showering Touma with bits and stone, once again forcing him to seek safety in his arms. The rocks stopped hitting him only after a few minutes. He looked up, into the empty eyeholes of a dark blue yoroi. They contemplated one another for a moment. ("Only you would say an *armor* contemplates somethin', Tou," Shu commented. Touma decided to ignore him.) Then the yoroi bowed it helmet and changed into an incandescent blue light, ("Incandescent! Touma! You never used such big words when you were telling me the story!" Touma leveled a speaking look at Shu and decided he didn't need to answer that one either.) leaving behind a blue orb that smacked into Touma's palm, humming contentedly. 

Touma raised his orb, rolling it in his fingers. 

"That's how I got this. I haven't been able to find out where that armor, or the dragon, came from. But I think this is the key." 

"Okay, so now you know how we got our orbs. Now tell us, how did you get yours?" Shu looked over at Shin. 

"All right, I'll tell you. First I want to thank you for putting those fish back Touma." Touma smiled nervously. Shin took a deep breath and began. 

"Two years ago . . ." 


	6. Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko d...

Tomodachi to Tekitachi I'm actually using the whale! Sugoi na! 

Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko da?   
Chapter Four   
Shin no Shin   
By Okami-chan 

The light breeze ruffled the boy's brown hair. He stood at the edge of a cliff, poised to jump. He gazed down at the pounding sea, twenty feet below him. Suiki swam, a hundred feet away, ready to give any assistance to his friend. He took a deep calming breath, readying himself for the test. He had no doubts he could do it, but still he had waited so long, that he was nervous with anticipation. The whale suddenly released a piercing scream. As if he had been waiting for that signal, he dove into the Hagi Sea, twenty feet down. 

He hit the water, and it hit right back. A thousand ice cold knives plunging into his almost totally bare body. ("That cold huh?" Shu asked. Shin nodded and continued.) He sufaced to take a breath and swam out to meet the anxious whale. The whale gurgled joyfully, nudging at Shin with its nose. The boy obligingly rubbed the orca's snout, and the pink tongue. 

"Are you ready?" the boy asked. The whale pushed itself out of the water, with a scream. 

Let's go! Grab hold.> The whale offered its dorsal fin and Shin took hold of it. ("What do they feel like?" Touma asked, curious. 

"Kind of rubbery," Shin shrugged. 

"Are they slimy?" Shu asked, idly curious. Shin glared at the bigger boy, offended. 

"No." Shu grinned at Shin, and the boy sighed before continuing.) 

The whale dove down, taking Shin to the deepest part of the sea. It drew Shin to the surface. 

Ready?> Shin nodded. The whale screamed again and dove down, letting Shin take the lead. It swept under him and he took hold of the pectoral fins. Suiki pulled him further down into the depths. The orca rolled onto its back and let Shin touch the floor, then it drew itself back up. ("And you were still holding your breath?" Touma asked, amazed after having done some very quick calculations in his head. Shin nodded proudly before continuing.) 

Shin suddenly let go and swam over to something that caught his eyes. It was a small cave, and something was glowing in it. He went inside. 

Where are you going?> Shin turned to see Suiki hovering worriedly. 

I'll be right out. I just want to see something. Don't worry.> The whale eyed him dubiously for a moment, then turned to circle in front of entrance. 

'Well, at least he's not blocking the entrance anymore.' Shin had no desire to be caught in an underwater cave in. 

Shin continued further into the cavern. To his amazement, inside was a tarnished metal statue of a tiger. It's sapphire eyes gleamed up at him. Curious, Shin reached out. The water turned ice cold around him. It drew the warmth from his skin. He cried out. 

The statue in front of him shattered. The pieces seemed to grow more numerous, or larger, Shin could never figure out which. They remformed into a light blue yoroi. Shivering, Shin backed away. The empty eye holes gazed at him. Shin reached up to his forehead as he became aware of a warmth on his brow. He gazed hard at the reflective surface of the samurai armor ('Samurai! Of course!' Touma smacked himself mentally a few times before tuning back to what Shin had been saying.) On his forehead glowed the symbol 'Shin.' ("Just like your name, ne?" Shu asked, interrupting. Shin nodded. 

"Except in different kanji." And Shin proceeded to wrap up his tale.) The yoroi faded away, leaving behind a crystal orb. Shin took hold of it, and quickly surfaced, realizing how much his lungs hurt. 

"And that's how I got this." Shin shrugged. He looked up at them. "Do either of you know what these are for?" 

Touma and Shu looked at one another. "We don't know," Shu admitted easily. 

"But it's gotta be important for us to have been entrusted with the yoroi. They might have something to do with summoning the yoroi." Shin looked at Touma curiously. 

"What does your family legends say about the yoroi? Does it have a name?" 

"Only that it was entrusted to Toyokimi Hideyoshi, and with it he united Nihon. A few generations later it was lost somehow. It's name was Tenku. There was supposed to be four other yoroi, Suiko, Kourin, Rekka, and Kongo. I think these might be it." 

"I found out my family has a legend about it, too. It was given to Mouri Motonari, to protect Hagi Sea. It was passed down a few generations and then was lost after one of Japan's infamous civil wars. Which do you think this is?" 

"Chotto matte," Touma said, standing and going over to his bookshelf. He picked a binder out and brought it with him to his bed. He sat down, opening it up. He flipped through some of the pages and found what he was looking for. 

"These are the only pictures I've found of the yoroi." The picture was old, but still recognizable. There were five yoroi, a red, a night blue, a light blue, an orange and a forest green. they each held different weapons and underneath their picture was their name written in kanji. Touma tapped one picture, the dark blue yoroi with the hankyu. 

"This is the one I saw, Tenku. Which did you see?" Shin looked them over for a second before tapping the light blue yoroi. 

"This is it, Suiko," he nodded. "I wish I could take this back, and prove to Suiki that what I saw was real." 

"Suiki?" Shu asked. Shin nodded. 

"My friend, the killer whale that helped me." Touma blinked as he reviewed Shin's story. 

"You speak to Suiki?" 

"Yep, he's a lot more talkative than fish," Shin stated matter-of-factly. Touma blinked and decided not to say anything. Shu was not so inhibited. 

"You talk to fish?" he cried, incredulous. A redness rose to Shin's childish face. "That's impossible! No one can talk to fish!" Shin's head sank into his shoulders sheepishly. Touma watched the boy. He felt sorry for him, he knew what it was like to have one's abilities slammed. 

"Then you can talk to my fish?" Shin looked at him. 

"Fish?" Shin asked. Touma nodded and pointed to the small fish tank in the back of his room. He turned back as he heard a small whimper. 

Shin stood and went over to the fish tank. Much to Touma's surprise the goldfish immediately swam up to greet him. He stuck his finger in the water and they circled his finger like little puppies. Shin turned to Touma, a hurt look on his childish face. 

"How could you keep them trapped like this?" Touma stared blankly at him. An angered look quickly dominated the boy's face. "How would you like to be trapped in a small cage with barely any room to run?" Touma broke out into a cold sweat as he thought about that. Shin pulled his fingers from the water and stormed over to Touma. Shu shook his head. 

"Shouldn't have told him about your fish, Tou," Shu informed him. 'Well thank you for telling me this now, ReiHhan,' Touma thought as he watched Shin approach him. 

"It's not my fault. They were birthday gifts from my Toosan! I'm sorry I don't have a big tank, but I had to buy it myself." Shin's glare lessened slightly and he nodded. 

"Okay, since you didn't get them just to cage them up. Why did your Otoosan give you fish? That's a weird gift. Why didn't he get you books instead?" Shin said, eying Touma's failry large collection. Touma shrugged, not caring. 

"I barely know him, I was really surprised when he remembered my birthday." Shin seated himself, picking the binder out of the startled Touma's lap. 

"So there are still two more? Hey! Have either of you been able to call you yoroi?" Shin asked. 

"Iie. What about you ?" Shu asked, disappointment written on his face. Shin shook head negatively. 

"What else do you know about the yoroi?" Touma opened his mouth to respond. 

"Indeed, enlighten us, Samurai Troopers," an empty voice said. The boys whirled about, alarmed. An armored figure lunged at them, appearing in front of the wall. It reaised a great axe, readying a blow. 

Without thinking, Shu lunged at the figure. It brushed him off easily. The crystal orb screeched in Touma's hand, sending out shafts of dark blue light. It glowed brightly and the glow enveloped his hand, sliding up his arm. Touma closed his eyes, expecting the constricting glow to encompass his face. The warm, glow rushed over his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. 

A dark blue base armor of some type covered him from his shoulder on down. Touma ran over to Shu, checking to see if the Chinese boy was all right. There was the sound of shattering glass and Touma looked up as he heard   
water gushing forth. 

Apparently Shin had attacked the grey armor, only to be thrown into the fish tank. Shin stared at the fish flapping on the floor. An odd look passed across his usually placid face. The armor merely laughed. A sky blue base armor appeared on him in a flash of bluelight. He launched himself at the armored figure. it easily dodged him, which was a good move on its part. Shin looked fit to kill. 

Shin slammed into the wall behind it. He lay there, dazed. The armor turned to him. These children were such easy pickings. 

[Go to Chapter 5][1]   
[Back to Fanfic Library][2]

   [1]: 1234wh55.html
   [2]: library.html



	7. Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko d...

Tomodachi to Tekitachi

  


Ichi . . . Ni . . . San . . . Shi . . . Go wa Doko da?   
Chapter 5   
Rei no Seiji   
by Okami-chan

A quietness settled on the woods. The animals disliked the trespassers of their territory. One was _human_, and the other unnatural -aside from the fact that there are _no_ white tigers in the wilds of Nihon. 

The boy was unaware of the animal's opinions of him and his companion. The tiger on the other hand was well aware of the animals' opinions of his companion and himself. He whuffled softly. Stupid wild animals. If only they knew what this boy was capable of. The girl they would accept, she had after all been raised by wild animals. A soft rumble came from deep in his throat. Wild animals, if they could be called that. 

Ryo looked around, wondering where she was. She was supposed to have met him here. He sighed, guessing her parents wouldn't let her out today. They didn't exactly approve of him as a friend. They didn't mind Yaku at all, and never refused to let her come with him along. He on the other hand was a different matter. He was human, after all. Ryo brushed back some of his longish black hair as his eyes swept the woods. 

"Come on Yaku . . ." he paused. A warm light flooded the region. Ryo immediately knew who it was. He smiled. One friend had failed to come, and another came instead. 

A young-looking monk walked up to him, the staff being the source of the light. He stopped in front of the boy and the tiger. His eyes, hidden by the sloping coolie hat, were full of sorrow. The tiger walked up to the man. 

"Byakuen," he said softly, resting a hand on the massive shoulder. The tiger nuzzled the monk's foot. He looked up at the eyes hidden in the hat. After a moment the tiger roared, he understood. 

Ryo watched Byakuen and Kaosu as he did anytime the monk showed himself. 

"Ri-chan?" a soft voice said from above. Ryo turned. A girl two years younger than himself dropped down from the trees. He smiled again. 

"Konnichi wa Sam-chan," he said. She grinned up at him, brushing her hair out of her face. 

"Ohayoo!?" She smiled. She glanced over at the tiger and the monk. "Why is Kaosu-kami here?" He shrugged his ignorance. 

"Beats me." 

"The animals are restless, Ri-chan." She hugged herself, rocking back and forth. Ryo smiled gently and pulled her to him. "They are terrified and are running away from the human place." Ryo pat her back and she hugged him, seeking comfort. 

"It's probably nothing. " 

"I'm afraid it is something, Rekka," the monk said. Startled, Ryo and Samantha broke their embrace. Kaosu's lips twitched at the familiar way they handled one another. He doubted her foster parents would appreciate that much, or his for that matter. Time for that later, Kaosu scolded himself. "The time has come. The evil has arisen once again. You must go, and remember what I've taught you. Good luck to you." The monk turned, his longwhite hair swirling behind him. Ryo and the girl watched his receding form as Byakuen roared behind him. 

The tiger came over and nudged Ryo's hand. Ryo looked down at the large white tiger. He gazed back with his intelligent brown eyes. "What is it, Yaku?" he asked, stroking the great cat. The tiger moaned, pushing into his hand. 

"He says it's time to go." She looked at himwith sad blue eyes. "Are you going to fight the evil now?" 

Ryo nodded. "Hai." She lowered her hand. 

"Will I see you again?" She asked tearfully. Ryo smiled and gently stroked her cheek. 

"I'll come back." She nodded and gave him a watery smile. Suddenly she stood on her tiptoes and licked his cheek. 

"Take care, Ri-chan," she said. He watched stunned as she whipped about and leapt to a tree branch. After a moment he shook off the shock turned to Byakuen and climbed aboard the broad back. The tiger roared and bounded away, following whatever his instincts told him. Ryo just clung to the tiger's fur. 

**** 

Seiji ducked his head, seeking sanctitude in his coat collar. He stuck his hands into his pockets, grasping the green orb there. A feel of something evil touched his acute senses. He put his hands to his temples. Never in his life had he felt such an intense evil. It was pure, not at all human. 'A demon, perhaps?' he thought to himself. He opened his jacket, reaching into the secret pocket, he'd sewn there to hold his ofuda. He paused. No, this won't work. He didn't question the intuition. He thought for a moment. A green glow radiating from his pocket attracted his attention. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the orb. 

It was the orb that glowed. He stared at it, and then nodded briskly. He understood. He glanced around, looking for anyone. No one, the street was empty. Seiji narrowed his eyes. He hadn't even noticed, until now, exactly how quiet it was. Without a second thought he threw the orb into the air, jumping into the resulting light. 

**** 

Touma watched in horror as the youja, he recognized it from a sketch he'd seen, raised its axe. Shin was going to be killed and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The axe came down, but Shin was no longer there. His armored fists landed on the thing's back. The armor whipped about catching Shin in a bear hug, and not a nice one. 

Shu suddenly appeared at its side, and he pounded away at the thing's face. 

"Let Shin go!" Shu roared as he continued to pound the armor with his fists. The youja quite obligingly dropped Shin, delivering a kick to the boy's side. It turned to Shu and tossed him to the side. Touma lunged out from where he'd crouched, he landed directly in front of the armor and dropped to the ground. One foot whipped out and swept the youja's legs out from under it. 

A form burst into the room through Touma's open window. 

"Is there something amiss?" a soft voice asked. Touma looked up, stopping his jumping up and down on the armor. He stared a moment. 

"Who are you?" he asked. The person shook his blonde hair. He smiled knowingly at Touma. Touma's eyes widened. He was wearing the same design of undergear, a green one. 

The youja took the moment to grab Touma's leg and fling him into the wall head first. Touma crumpled to the ground. 

"Touma!" Shu cried, leaping at the armor. The armor laughed as it swatted Shu away as one would a bug. The brunette leapt and delivered a kick to the youja's face. Then Shin grabbed the youja. The blond jumped in then, and delivered several fierce punches. Shu snarled and began pounding on it's back. Touma groggily rose to his feet. He watched the three boys pummeling the youja. His head pounded to the rhythm of their fists. He took a deep calming breath, willing away the pain as he was used to doing. 

The youja's helmet suddenly skittered at his feet. Touma yelped in surprise. The rest of the youja crumpled to the floor and turned to dust. The others stared at it. Shu still had the fist raised that had knocked the helmet off. 

"Hey we did it!" Shu exclaimed, jumping up and down. 

"Yes, but it would be very likely for another to come in its place," the blond said, staring at the dusty remains. Shu turned to him. 

"Yeah and what are you doing here?" Shu asked, crossing his arms. 

"I came to help. I apologize for just barging in like that, but I felt you would not mind the assistance." 

"No. Arigatoo," Shin said, smiling. Shu looked over at Shin, then at Touma, who was sitting on the bed. 

"Oi, Touma aren't you going to say anything? This guy just barges into your house and you don't say anything?" Touma shook his head. 

"Touma, are you all right?" Shin asked worriedly. 

"You hit that wall kind of hard, is your head bothering you?" the blonde asked. Touma shrugged. 

"It's nothing." The blonde narrowed his eyes in thought. He suddenly strode forward, and grasped Touma's head in his hands. He gingerly felt the top of the other's skull, making Touma wince as it hurt. 

"It is just a bump," he finally said, seemingly surprised. "Are you sure you are okay?" Touma pulled his face from the other's slim hands and nodded. 

"I'll be fine." 'I've been worse,' he thought sullenly to himself. He swiftly changed subjects, filling in the sudden silence. "So, who are you?" 

"Gomen nasai. I am Date Seiji." His undergear vanished, and he was back in his street clothes. It looked as if he had stepped from a fashion magazine, dressed as he was in his tan khakis and forest green shirt and blue jacket. 

"Hey, neat trick. So, ah, how do you do that?" Shu asked. Seiji smirked knowingly again. 

"It's not really that hard. Just tell it to go away." Shu's mouth dropped in disbelief. 

"That's it?! No chants, no encantations? You just will it away?" Before anyone had a chance to reply another voice interrupted them. 

"Touma-kun!" his mother called. They could hear her coming up the hallway. 

"Hurry, get rid of it!" Seiji hissed. Touma closed his eyes, concentrating and willed the yoroi away. When he opened his eyes he saw that the other two had done the same thing. The door opened and Touma's mother strode in. 

"Oh my, Touma-kun, what happened and who's your friend?" She was turning her gaze from Seiji to the broken fish tank. Touma flinched at the half-truths he was about to tell his mom. He really didn't want to involve her, if she would even understand. 

"Well, Seiji came in and startled Shin, who was playing with my fish, and he knocked the tank to the floor. I'll clean it up, Ofukurosan." 

"Don't be silly," she told him. "There's glass everywhere. I'll clean it up. You boys can stay there, I'll be done shortly and then you can go back to what you were doing. I am sorry about the fish, Touma." She turned and went to get the necessary cleaning utensils. Touma sighed, yeah that's about how he expected her to react. 

"Um, I guess you guys can get up here and make yourselves comfortable," Touma said, setting an example by seating himself back on his bed, scooting to the far side to give them room. They sat down on the edge, brushing their clothes down to make sure there was no glass in it. They introduced themselves to one another, but said nothing else. 

Shu was twiddling his thumbs as he watched Hashiba-san. He idly wondered what Mama Shu was going to make for dinner tonight. 'Get off it Shu,' he chided himself. 'So what are you going to tell her now?' Getting permission to come over here was no problem, and Touma's dad usually wasn't home, so this would be a great meeting place. He made a mental note to ask Touma about it later. Yeah, Touma would figure out what they should do, he was a lot smarter than any of them. 

Shin rested his chin on top of his hands. This was just great. His mom was going to kill him. His sister too. Why was he given such power, how was he worthy of it. He looked over at Shu. He didn't mind of course. Why should he after all? As far as he knew, Shu always enjoyed fighting. His mom didn't understand how he had made such a friend. Shin suppressed a smile, remembering her reaction when he had introduced her to his larger companion. No she didn't understand at all. He idly imagined her reaction to this new bit of news. The snickers that erupted from his throat earned him odd looks from the other two. Shu glanced at him, and grinned, probably thinking he had missed out on something. Shin decided it was probably best to just tell her in the end, she always found out anyways. 

Seiji looked around at the others. They were all connected somehow. It was not coincidence that had brought them together. He reached with his mind to the fair-skinned brunette. His aura reflected peace. Odd that he would be chosen, but somehow he knew the boy could fight. He next extended his sight toward Shu. Strength. The boy oozed strength, unbelievable strength. Seiji only hoped that he knew how to use that strength. Lastly he examined Touma ... and immediately withdrew. Pain, there was so much pain, it was unbelievable. How could anyone possibly hold so much pain? What had happened to him? He would find no answers without alerting the blue-haired boy. He could do that later, when Touma wasn't looking, and when _he_ was better protected. 

When Katsumi finally left, they all sat in a loose circle. 

"So Seiji, what brought you here?" Shu asked, naturally suspicious. Seiji stared at him and lowered his head. 

"I, uh, felt the evil presence." Shu burst out laughing. 

"You 'felt' it! That's a laugh. What are you, psychic? Ooh I can feel the evil. Ooh, watch out now I can feel it coming." Seiji narrowed his lavender eyes angrily. Shin, however, was faster than him, and closer, too, and shoved his shoulder. 

"Shu that was rude," he scolded. 

"So how did you feel this evil. We didn't even notice until it said something," Touma asked. Seiji gave Touma a small smile and he pulled out his green orb. 

"Ever since I got this, two years ago." 

"How did you get it?" Shin asked. 

"It's a long stroy," he said, looking away. Touma laughed, softly. 

"We've been brought together for some reason. These," and he held up his own orb, "have something to do with it. Besides, it's not like we, at least I, will be going anywhere." The other two nodded agreement. 

"Are you sure?" Seiji asked. 

"Hai," they all said. 

"Okay..." 

**** 

Seiji's father had little to do with his son's raising. He left his wife's father to raise Seiji. He was only adopted into the Date family, to give this child life, even though he truly cared for Seiji, it was understood that he would not be raising him. Hence, Seiji's grandfather, Kazuya, taught the ancient art of kendo and educated him as a Bushi. His grandfather had told him about the legend of a yoroi in the family, but no one had ever seen it. His grandfather made him participate in all the tournaments of his age group, and he slowly progressed to higher and higher rankings. 

"Konnichi wa Date Seiji-san," a young voice said. Seiji turned around. His pale eyes widened as he saw a young man in a kendo suit. Seiji looked the young man over. Short, but with a lean build, all of his weight was centered on the balls of his feet. "Watashi wa Kazamatsuri Shingo desu. Hajimemashita." Shingo bowed, and Seiji hesitantly bowed back. Then his Ojiisan stepped forward. 

"Seiji, Shingo wishes to challenge you. He was the reigning champion, but missed the last tournament and wanted to challenge the champion. You will fight this battle." Kazuya left no room for disagreement. 

"Seiji-san, I would be honored if you would accept my challenge." Seii looked hsitant. 

"He would be honored to accept you challenge, Kazamatsuri-san. Right Seiji?" Seiji bowed his head at his grandfather's demands. 

"Hai Kazamatsuri-san," he said softly. Shingo smiled. 

"Very well. Shall we?" he gestured toward the center fo the training room. They faced one another, in a ready position. 

"And now, Date Seiji-san, we will see if you truly earned that championship." Seiji did not respond as he tied his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling it away from his eye. Shingo raised his black eyebrows. 

"Are you ready Seiji-san?" he asked, leaving his thoughts to himself. 

"Hai," the boy replied. 

"Ready, and fight!" Kazuya commanded. The comabatants charged one another. 

("Whoa, so you're really good at martial arts?" Shu asked, interrupting Seiji. The blonde looked at him, startled and slightly irritated. 

"Hai," he said simply, and continued his story.) Seiji and Shingo danced around, dashing out and striking and retaliating. (Touma lowered his head, suddenly understandng why they were chosen. All three of them had been trained to fight for a long time, even Shin had probably had. But he hadn't.) Seiji's hair had fallen in front of his right eye during the fight. Shingo was losing, badly. He had been backed up to the wall. Shingo suddenly threw something hidden in his hand into Seiji's eye as the blonde landed a hit on his shoulder. Seiji growled, landed three legal strikes and lashed out, knocking off the mask. Seiji knelt and placed his bokkan on the mat. Shingo collapsed with a moan. 

"Seiji!" his grandfather scolded. Seiji lowered his head. 

"Hai Ojiisan." Kazuya walked up and slapped his grandson. 

"Go to the basement," he commanded. Seiji nodded and left the dojo, removing his mask and placing it in its place. ("He sent you to the basement?" Shu asked. 

Seiji nodded. "It has always been this way, but I do not mind. It has taught me discipline." 

Shin spoke up. "How long do they keep you down there?" 

"However long they feel I need to be down there." he shrugged. 

"They didn't even let you out for something to eat?!" Shu asked, horrified. Seiji stared at him. 

"No, I was being punished. I have been sent from the basement to bed" He tossed his head. "It didn't bother me, any." 

"Let him continue with his story," Shin sighed. 

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Shin," he said before continuing.) 

He opened the basement door and stepped inside, walking down the creaky old stairs. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was terrified of the basement. It was dark. As if that wasn't bad enough, an unusual presence rested there. He hated it. He could feel the evil clawing at his soul, seeking purchase. During the times he had been sent to the basement he learned to make himself a solid sheet, without any nooks and crannies, thus he was able to reflect the evil. As long as he kept his soul solid, it would be protected. He sat down dejectedly on the sole chair, crossing his arms over his chest sadly. Then he took a deep breath, shielding his mind from the evil. He sank into a meditative trance, allowing himself to tune out the evil's whispers. 

A strong, dark presence appeared behind him. He heard the clank of metal. He raised his head and met the empty gaze of a green yoroi. He yelped and leapt to his feet. The armor watched him from the shadows of the far corner. It suddenly glowed, casting an eerie green light around the room. Seiji watched as the green glow encased the entire suit. It slowly shrank until it was the size of a large marble. Then there was no glow, no yoroi, only an orb. He picked it up and in the center he could see the kanji Rei. 

**** 

"That was over a year ago. When I got the orb, I discovered the undergear, as well as the fact that I could sense evil. 

"Oi, Touma, which yoroi does he have?" Shu asked. Touma looked up and flipped open his book to the appropriate page. He then turned it to face Seiji. 

"Do you remember which?" he asked. Seiji looked them over and after a few moments, he placed his finger on the green yoroi with the no datchi. 

"This is it. I am sure of it. Kourin." The others looked at it. 

They heard the outside door open, suddenly. They could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Touma jumped to his feet. What was he doing here? 

"It was really good of you guys to come, but I think it would be best if you left right now." Shu nodded grimly and got to his feet. 

"Come on Shin, we'd better get back, your mom tends to worry. Seiji, do you wanna come?" Seiji glanced at his watch. 

"No, I have to be somewhere shortly. Here is my phone number," he scribbled down something with a handy pen and on a paper that he pulled from his pocket, "please call me so that we may discuss this matter further." He stood. 

"Touma." A tall japanese man with dark hair and a beard stepped into Touma's room. His distant eyes swept the room speculatively. "Who are they?" he growled, his eyes flicking between Shin and Seiji. Touma stepped up. 

"They are my friends. They were just about to leave, Toosan." He turned to his friends. "I'll show you to the door." Genichirou stepped aside to let the teens by. Touma refused to look at his father as he passed him. He followed them downstairs, where all the windows had been closed, and the shades drawn. Shu looked back, worry in his grey eyes. 

"You'll be okay, ne?" he asked. Touma nodded, refusing to meet Shu's soft eyes. Shin and Seiji exchanged inquisitive looked, then turned to Shu. 

"Why wouldn't he be?" Shin asked, curious. Touma swallowed, averting his eyes from his friends face. Shu sighed. 

"It's nothing. Don't worry about. I'll call you sometime, Shu, Seiji," he said as he opened the door. He gripped the door knob to keep from shaking. Seiji stared at him as he walked past, making Touma shift nervously. Touma closed the door after waving to his new and old friends. 


	8. Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko d...

Ichi . . . Ni . . . San . . . Shi . . . Go wa Doko da?   
Chapter Six   
Yume no Kami-tachi   
by Okami-chan   


* * *

Touma crawled into his bed. His entire body screamed in protest at every movement. His left wrist throbbed dully as he pulled his blankets over him. He buried his face into his pillow as he coughed. Each spasm jarred his sore body. After they had stopped, he turned on his back. The room seemed constricting and he bolted upright, strangling a cry as he once again pulled on his sore muscles. He fumbled with his window and threw it open. A light breeze stirred into the room, playing with his hair. He fell back to his bed with a moan. He closed his eyes, relaxing his body and began reciting the periodic table. 

His eyes snapped open as a hand caressed his cheek. He sat up, staring at the girl in front of him- at the girl with tiger-striped hair and pointed cat ears. 

"Who are you?" he asked as she sat back. 

"Tifa. Are you all right Touma?" she asked, cocking her head, her oddly golden eyes full of concern. 

"What do you care?" he snarled. She giggled. 

"Because I know what your Father does. You dream about it every night. I've been watching you Tenku no Touma." She slid closer to him, and he stiffened as she put her arms around his neck in a familiar gesture. "Now something else troubles you. Perhaps I can help. What bothers you about being a Samurai Trooper?" He stared at her. 

"How did you know?" 

"Because you dream of it, as well. Only tonight, it depresses you." 

"Why should I tell you anything?" he growled irritably. 

"Ah, gomen." She deftly changed subjects. "Then maybe you would like a tour of the kingdom. This is the Yumekai." 

"Yumekai?" he asked as she pulled him to his feet. 

"Hai. I live here in this castle. Our world is much different from yours," she told him pulling him to the door. 

"I see that," he murmured as he saw the tiger tail twitching behind her. Then he realized something. "I'm not hurting!" Tifa giggled tossing her orange hair. 

"Of course not, silly. Your dream body won't hurt like your real one, besides," she stopped pulling him and drew closer to him, "I won't let you hurt." She brushed the tips of her fingers along his cheek. She smiled suddenly. "Come, I want you to meet my friends and I don't want my family to find you out." 

"If this is a dream, then why worry about that?" Touma asked. 

"Because," she laughed, "this is the Yumekai. They have as much power as I." 

"But this is a dream!" he exclaimed. Tifa rolled her golden eyes. 

"Yes Touma, it is. I have brought you here. Everyone you are going to meet is real in this world. Come on, we have to get out of the palace." She took hold of his hands again and pulled him along. "You're here, Touma, but I need to hurry before you wake up." She turned her sincere golden eyes to him. "I just wish you could remain here, instead of having to return to THAT." Touma silently ageed with her, knowing what she meant. It's why he was always so engrossed in his books, so that he didn't have to face his reality, still... 

"Why are you so concerned about me." Touma asked. She squeezed the hand she still held. 

"Because you need me," she said matter-of-factly. 

"I do?" he asked, clearly puzzled. 

"Yes, you do," she declared softly, "and I need you too," she added almost in a whisper. She perked up again as if those words had not been spoken. "Come _on_ I told you my parents would kill you if they found you here." He followed her out of the room, and into the corridor. She led him throught twisting hallways and stairways. A pressure built in his lungs, but he shrugged it off. 

"Here." She opened a door. "Our ride will be here shortly. Are you bothered by heights?" she asked. 

"Not really," he repled. 

"I hope not, otherwise this'll terrify you." She strode into the room. A creature there, purred a greeting, to which she responded. Touma stared at the cat-like creature that reclined on a sizeable pillow. It had huge tusks and a row of small horns that ran down the muzzle, starting with an oversized horn on it's head. It's scruffy yellow fur stood out in sharp contrast to the red pillow. It's blue eyes stared at him. 

Who are you?> a voice snarled in his head. He froze. They were not really words, but ideas that could be interpreted as words.* 

"Who said that?" he squeaked. Tifa laughed, hauling him over to the creature. She said something first and it stared at him in surprise. 

Have fun,> it said. 

"Who was that?" Touma asked as she continued to lead him to the window. 

"That's Falasha. She's a friend of mine. I'm sorry she blasted you like that. She very protective of me." Touma watched as she opened the balcony door. "Come on Touma," she commanded, walking out onto the open balcony. He followed giving the creature a wide berth. Falasha watched, scowling a bit, but said nothing. 

Tifa waited, standing on the edge of the balcony with her feet set apart. The wind blew her thick hair around her. She held her arms out from her sides, her head thrown back, her eyes closed. He appoached her, slightly worried at her risky behavior. Her golden eyes unexpectedly slid open and a smile spread on her face as she lowered her hands, gazing down at him. She jumped off the edge and walked over to Touma. 

"Whitewinds still has no problems helping us." 

She took his hand, raising both their hands over their heads. The wind picked up, growing stronger with each passing second. Touma looked around, searching for the source of this occurence, before remembering the wind cycle. His gaze happend upon a flag flapping idly in the breeze. 'Odd," he thought, 'the strong wind is only affecting us.' Touma felt something grasp their hands and lift them into the air. 

The ground fell away and suddenly he felt lighter than the air around him. He raised a hand to his face. At least he thought he did. He felt the hand move, but he couldn't see it. Whe he looked over, he couldn't see Tifa, even though he could still feel her hand gripping his. They flew over forests, and rivers, and villages. 'A rural land,' he thought to himself. A chain of mountains came into view and they were deposited on one of the peaks. 

Tifa released his hand and stepped away, turning to face the empty sky above them. She spoke in her strange tongue, and, as Touma directed his own gaze where hers were, the air shimmered. Another strange creature was gazing down at them. It had the head, foreclaws, and wings of a bird of prey, and the rump of a lion. Long pointed ears stood alert on its head. Its wings made the barest of movements to stay aloft, and its position made Touma able to decide that the creature was male. He turned its cold blue eyes from Tifa to Touma. 

"I ssssspeak the hhuman tonngue, chilld," he hissed at the girl. The creature lowered himself to the ground, turning his complete attention to Touma. "Do not worrry, human of the Ningenkai, I will not hurt you." Touma hadn't even realized he had backed away until he had said that. 

"How do I know that?" he whispered, trembling. The creature laughed. 

"Becausse, hhumann, yourr kind are sstringy, not at all fit for a god." He laughed softly at Touma's look of amazement. "How rrude of me. I am Whitewinds, Yumekai God of Wind." He bobbed his head. 

"Y-you're a god?" Touma breated in disbelief. 

"Of the Yyumekai, yess. If you everr meet my ssister, Sylph, pleasse give her my grreetingss." Whitewinds then turned to Tifa. "I must go now child, I cannot tolerate being nnear that evil place." 

"I know," she murmured. 

"Good. I will be back. May Savage Blade light your path always and keep away Tornado."(1) White winds launched himself from the ground. He screamed and vanished with a blast of air that scattered pebbles and rocked boulders. 

Touma stared after him, then turned to look at his new surroundings. Dirt and rocks surrounded him. There were a few stunted trees a way down, but other than that, there was nothing. Touma peered over the peak, to the other side of the mountain. He could see a dark cloud that covered the land beyond. He paused and turned back to look the other way. As he'd thought, no clouds. Not other than mare's tails. He turned to Tifa. 

What happened there?" he asked, nodding at the clouded area. Tifa stepped closer to him, hugging herself as she stared out at the devastated area. 

"It's the Akuriokoku.(2) It was destroyed a long time ago. That's where the Dark Masters live. They and their servants occasionally venture to invade my people's realm, and capture them. The King and Queen always chase them away though. Whitewinds knew he couldn't take us there. Just being here is dangerous enough, but I wanted you to meet someone. Come on." She began to walk down the slope. 

He watched her a moment before following her. He carefully placed his feet, not really feeling like sliding. He noticed that Tifa didn't seem to be all that careful about where she put her feet. They came to a sheer drop off. The height was dizzying. A hundred feet to the bottom, another slope. The height really didn't bother him as much as the large gap on the side of the cliff did. 

Tifa grinned at him. "This isn't bothering you, is it?" 

"No, heights don't bother me," he told her truthfully. She grinned at him, and glanced down. 

"Think you can climb that?" He frowned and lowered his head. 

"I'm not sure. I've never done any rock climbing before, I really don't know how." She looked at him in surprise, then an odd expression flashed over her face. 

"Don't let what He says bother you Touma. You're better than He ever was, or will be. Just because He's not doing well with his work gives Him no right to hurt you." Her eyes glistened and she hugged him, once again surprising him. "You had better start believing you can. Tenku chose you. It believes in you." She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "And so do I." She slid down his chest and turned back to sit on the edge of the drop. 

"Wait a moment, let me get my friend to help." She cupped her hand over her mouth and made a peculiar noise. A similar sound answered her. They conversed for a bit before Tifa got to her feet. 

She walked over to Touma and took his hand. "Equal has agreed to help you, but he needs working space." She pulled him away from the edge. 

"What are we waiting for?" Touma asked. 

The ground began to tremble. He could hear the movement deep within the ground. It knocked him off his feet and onto his rear. He could see the dust sliding down the slope, off the side of the cliff, and he gripped at rocks and dug his feet into the earth, or yume, ore whatever you wanted to call it. After a short while the ground stilled and the dust settled. 

"That." Tifa helped Touma to his feet, she had somehow managed to stay on her own feet. He dusted himself off and cautiously stepped over to the edge. Stones jutted out of the cliff where there had been none before. "Let's go." She began the perilous climb down. Touma followed her, testing each foothold to be sure it would hold his weight. 

When his feet finally touched the ground, his knees buckled under him. He let himself fall and closed his eyes, resting. When he opened them again he could see Tifa gazing down at him. 

"Long climb, Touma?" she asked giggling. He chose not to answer that question. She let him rest a moment before grabbing his hand and hauling him to his feet. "We have to get going, Touma." Touma sat up reluctantly, flicking his eyes over to the cave. 

"Are we going in there?" he asked, trying to drop the tremor out of his voice. Tifa nodded, apparently not noticing his failed attempt, and started forward. 

Touma stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance. She had seemingly forgotten that she was still holding his hand. They entered the cave. Tifa strode confidentally forwards even as the light became dimmer and dimmer. Touma on the other hand began dragging his feet. After a while Tifa turned to him, at least he thought she had. A light suddenly appeared, illuminating her face and the hand above which the ball of light hovered. 

"Is there somethng wrong Touma?" A smile suddenly spread on her face. "I see you must be afraid I'll lead you over the edge of some pit." She released his hand momentarily to pat his cheek, before retrieving it again. "Don't worry Touma, I know exactly where I'm going. Here," the small light floated over to hover by him. "This will reassure you. Equal doesn't like to be kept waiting, so we'd better hurry." She pulled him forward, giving the human no choice but to follow. "It's not too far now, Touma." 

The little light she'd given him did illuminate the cave better as it danced around his head, but it would not stop the wasy the walls closed in. Touma struggled to keep from giving nto his fear, but it was difficult. They suddenly came upon a large cavern. Torches lit the room, their smoke being swept up into the ceiling. He caught a scent of fresh air and the walls didn't seem to loom as close. 

In the middle of the room, on a bed of rock was a green wolf. It watched them silently, waiting. Tifa pulled him down the short ramp and over to the animal.. It rested its head on the edge of the bed. 

"Konnichi wa Tenku no Touma. I am Equal, Yumekai God of Schioren,(3) this mountain.," the wolf rumbled softly. Touma froze, ' Another one.' The wolf opened his mouth, his tongue lolling out in amusment. "Do not worry Tenku no Touma, I will not hurt you." The green eyes turned to Tifa. 

"It is good to see you again, Yushia of the Kiam(4) All is well in Tikir?" 

"Hai Equal-sama. Tikir prospers. My parents live, Falasha gives her greetings to you, Equal-sama." 

"I return them. The Akurio are gathering their forces. Inform your parents." Touma just stood there, listening to a conversation that touched on things he knew nothing of. Tifa glanced over at him. 

"Perhaps we should speak of this later Equal-sama?" The wolf looked over at Touma. 

"Really? Tell me Touma," he said in a blatant switch of subjects, "what did you see outside?" 

"Umu.... what do you mean?" 

"When you looked upon the Akuriokoku what did you see compared to the Mukoku(5)?" Touma rubbed the back of his head. 

"Well, I noticed that there were a bunch of thick clouds over the Akuriokoku, and only a few mare's tail over the Mukoku." Tifa widened her eyes. 

"But that's impossible the Yumekai's never had clouds." Touma raised an eyebrow. 

"Then how does it rain." Tifa rolled her eyes. 

"I keep telling you this is the dream world. It's one of the magics. It rains, but there's never any clouds over the land, even the Akuriokoku." 

"Visitors are able to see things that we, natives are no longer able to. Their eyes see what's really there, for they are untrained. Our eyes have been trained to ignore such things. Sometimes it's said the they are able to see their own future dreams or nightmares. None have ever proven _that_ theory. Now I tire of this." The wolf lay his head on his paws, closing his eyes and effectively ending the conversation. 

Tifa took hold of Touma's hand again and drew him away from the wolf. As they wee about to leave the cave, she paused and called back to the wolf in her language. Equal rumbled a response and she continued. on. 

In order to distract himself from the closeness of the cave walls, Touma spoke up. 

"What was the point of that visit?" Tifa glanced back at him and shrugged.   


----------   
(1) I would like to make a note here that these 'English' names are actually 'translated' from the Japanese for 'readability,' because this is how Touma is told them. After all the Yumekai native language is not Japanese, so the Yumejin are translating their own names. So imagine how confused Touma must be, after all, how could a sword or knife keep away a tornado? =-_-= end footnote 

(2) Akuriokoku- Akurio: Demon, koku: kingdom 

(3) This word on the other hand, are neither English, nor Japanese, so don't even bother looking it up. 

(4) Same goes for these words.. 

(5) Mukoku- Mu: Dream, koku: kingdom 

Go to Chapter 6... but it's not up yet   
Back to Fanfic Library 


	9. Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko d...

Ichi. . . Ni. . . San. . . Shi. . . Go wa Doko da?   
Chapter 7   
Touma no Kesshin   
(Touma's Decision)   
By Okami-chan   


* * *

The young girl gazed at the city. Her golden eyes filled with knowledge, filled with things that someone her age should never have seen, and a deep sadness. A dark cowled figure hovered behind her, his white face frozen into passiveness. She leaned back against him, and he curled himself around her, protectively. 

"I would ask that you not interfere," a soft voice told her. Soft ringing announced the arrival of a monk, as he appeared next to her. Neither looked at the other. 

"This is my duty," she told him, equally soft. She brushed the strands that escaped from her ribbon. The slender hands of her guardian and friend caressed her lovingly. 

"How does this," he gestured towards the gathering darkness, "involve you?" 

The golden eyes finally turned toward to him, as he gazed at things only his invisible eyes could see. She narrowed them almost imperceptibly. 

"How does it not? You got in another's way for this one twice. I won't let you interfere again." She scowled at him, her coolness gone. Fires lit in her eyes. 

"This does not involve you, guardian." The dark figure seemed to hiss, unhappy at the monk, whose staff clanged ever-so-softly. 

"Will you deny that he is Shinma? That makes him mine." The cloaked figure tightened his hold. 

"He _was_ Shinma, but he gave himself over to the dark forces long ago, now he is a demon, pure evil. this falls upon me." 

"You cannot tell me that there is no trace of Shinma in him." She scowled again at his blank face. 

"Yes I can. All that made him Shinma, he gave up long befoe I first met him." he turned and walked away, his staff clanging, but not drowning out his words. "My Chosen will deal with this, I will not tolerate your interference, or you attacking them. Heed my warning, or suffer the consequencces." The monk vanished, the staff's jangling the only reminder he'd been there. The scowl did not fade from her childish face, but she turned to the figure clutching her close. 

"You want me to leave him? He is Shinma." She finally sighed her reluctant assent. "Then pray, monk, that they don't interfere in _my _duty." The pair faded from sight. 

**** 

Touma walked along the street holding his schoolbag with one hand, and clutching the orb in his pocket with the other. He thought back to the weird dream, which he remembered so clearly. Tifa had _known_ about his father. Could she possibly know what was causing him to act so cruel? He wasn't always like this. Only after Ofukurosan had left. Touma closed his eyes as he relived the grief of his parents separation. They had done so for their own benefit. It wasn't like it was any different then the way it had been before, Genichirou still lived at his lab, and Ofukurosan was away on business trips. However, it was the way that his father acted that worried Touma. He had become obsessive about a picture of all three of them in the last carnival they'd ever taken him, their son. He had it blown up and duplicated, and it hung in practically every room. But that was not the worst of it.... 

This yoroi, it must have been given to them for some reason. The youja made it clear that these yoroi were wanted. So that meant there was going to be a battle. Dude, what did he know about fighting? Nothing. His accursed father never forked the money over for any lessons. He had to scrape together his lunch money to buy a bow and arrow. That was what he was best at. He loved being able to stand at a distance to attack his enemy. But the yoroi, the yoroi would only be needed if there were to be close combat, which Touma could not do. 

Touma looked up as the warning bell sang out, telling the students to get to class. Touma lowered his head, and charged into the battlefield known as school. Damn, he thought, my life sucks. 

**** 

Shu was already in his seat by the time Touma got into his. He had just enough time to set his books down and seat himself before the bell rang. He caught Shu's strange furtive glance at him. He didn't care, he ached all over. Touma only paid half-attention to the session on this 'wonder' of English. After the bell, Shu grabbed Touma before he could dash off to his next class. 

"Touma, is your Toosan going to be home after school?" he asked. 

"Probably. He's getting Mitsuko." Touma's voice dropped. "I have to be home right after school." 

"Shu!" Touma and Shin turned toward the voice. Shin was running toward him. He stopped, just in front of them. 

"Konnichi wa Shu, Touma. Shouldn't you be heading to class?" Shin asked as he dashed off again. Shu shook his head and looked at his watch. 

"Argh! I'm gonna be late! See ya Touma!" Shu dashed off. Touma blinked after him. He looked at the clock on the wall and heaved a sigh. Might as well getgoing. He had a lot of space to cover in a short period of time. He really didn't want to miss this class, because they were doing something interesting. The teacher mentioned something about frogs and electricity. 

School passed too quickly for Touma's taste. He sat in his last class, morosely staring at his book. He didn't look forward to going home. Not with his father and girlfriend there. Obviously Shu wanted to do something tonight., but he couldn't go anywhere, or do anything, or invite anyone in. Not with his father home. Of course, if he did go anywhere, there was no way he could go back home until his father left. And there was no way to tell when that would be. 

A ruler suddenly slammed down on the desk in front of him. Touma's head jerked up in surprise. 

"Hashiba, I suggest you pay more attention to what I'm saying. I had called your name ten times and you didn't answer me. If this occurs again, you will be explaining yourself to Toshikiro-sensei. Now then, Shuuichi you can answer my question." Shuuichi glowered at Touma, and he found himself sinking further into his seat. 

The bell rang announcing the end of class, and the school day. Everyone leapt to their feet, leaving the classroom. Except Touma, he stayed in his seat, waiting for the crowd to disperse. Touma rose to his feet and exited the room. Shu joined him, eying him worriedly. 

"Konnichi wa, Touma." 

"Konnichi wa, Shu." She placed a hand on Touma, and he flinched away as pain shot through his shoulder. Shu released his shoulder. 

"Gomen Touma." Shu was about to say more when Shin's voice rang out. 

"Shu! Touma!" The two boys turned. Shin was approaching with Seiji. Touma ducked his head, pushing his hands into his pockets. The crystal warmed his cold hand and its pulse reminded him of his problem. He has had the opportunity to observe Seii's skill in the arts during physical education class. Shu had told Touma of Shin's skill. Touma had known that Shu was a good martial artist. Touma knew nothing. He was not a fighter. He was better with the book their anything else. 

"Ah Touma. O genki desu ka?" Seiji said. Touma didn't meet the blonde's gaze. 

"Hai." Touma took a deep breath. "I don't think I should be a Samurai Trooper," he stated suddenly, before he could change his mind. The others three stared at him, shocked he would ever say anything like it. 

"Touma," Shin said softly, reaching out a hand. Touma took hold of Shin's hand, and smacked the crystal into it. Before anyone could say anything, he was spun on his heel and dashed away. 

"Touma!" three voices cried, but he ignored them. 

**** 

A darkness in the midst of the light. A spark of black lightning. A longing for something eternal. Arms open in welcome. 'Come to me.' 

Hikara's blue eyes snapped open. The room remained dark, the only light being the eight candles set in a circle around her. A ninth sat in front of her, representing that which she sought. She turned her eyes back to the book in front of her. She had been flipping through it, trying to find the 'right' spell when the vision came. She mouthed the words of the spell she was on. She found herself unable to stop, the spirits whisped such beautiful poetry as its translation. She was so caught up in the words of the spell that she didn't notice the enormous power building up. 

A horse's scream made her realize that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to mouth a spell without knowing anything about it. She became aware of the dense mist that surrounded her candles. It railed back from the salt. Like some giant beast, it paced the candles avoiding the ring of salt. The mists suddenly disappeared as a horse's scream pierced the air once again. All the candles went out their holders falling to the ground, scattering the salt. The temple shook with the power building up, and her belongings were thrown about. Hikara could do nothing, but cling to the ground. A dark mass appeared before her. 

The demon horse pawed at the ground with its foreleg. One of eight. It eyed her hungrily, flashing sharp white teeth and rolling its blood red eyes. The rider sat tall on his steed, his tattered black cloak swirling about him. It was held together by a chain of human skulls. His helmet was made from the skull of some beast, a bull she realized, as she stared at the long horns. Red eyes stared at her from behind a smirking mask, just like one of those cheesy ass grins. 

"Why hast thou summoned me?" 

The spirits had left her to own devices. Damn you guys. You're not help at all. 

"Do not harp upon mine spirits." 

She blinked at the creature before her. The rider swung his leg over the monster's back and dismounted. The sound of his armor rattling rang throughout the temple room. Hikara didn't know whether to want someone to come or not. 

"Why hast thou summoned me?" the creature repeated. 

"Who are you?" she stuttered, falling upon the stone steps of the altar to Shiva, the temple's goddess. 

The statue of Shiva darkened with tarnish. The red eyes turned from the statue to rest upon Hikara, narrowing. 

"Thou doth not recognize me?" Hikara shook her head, wide-eyed. For the first time she was truly frightened. 

The horse sneered at her. "Thou hast caught mine eye, young priestess." The clawed hands reached up and unsnapped the strappings to the helmet. 

The man shook his head, allowing his long black hair to cascade down his back. The rest of the armor disappeared into nothing. He held a hand out, seemingly a young human male, appealing in appearance. 

His eyes were a deep amber that seemed to pierce your very soul. 

"I am called, Odin by my servants. This is my horse," he paused, watching Hikara. She steeled herself for some great name, Zangulus, Shabranigdo, Rezo or some such name. But what she got was. "My horse, Mr. Ed." 

All Hikara could think of was a horse is a horse, of course, of course... She scratched at her head, gods I have to stop watching Nick at Nite. 

"Oh, that's not all. I'd like to introduce the hundred-eyed monster, Cerebus, another of my servants." 

Okay this is a bad monster. It has to be in Hikara turned at Odin's hand gestured behind her. A shrill cry drew her to a flurry of feathers. A bird landed beside Odin, and she saw overwhelming the image of the creature to Hikara's eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the over-whelming dark aura the bird took shape. 

The firelight glinted off of metallic green and blue feathers. The small head cocked at her and the bird squawked. Behind the small body, frailed green gold and blue feathers. 

"A peacock? You named a peacock Cerebus?" He nodded, a toothy grin on his face. 

"And you are?" he prompted after a moment's silence. He still held his hand out, waiting. 

"I'm Hikara Shinamori," she said, finally, shaking his hand. She gasped at the sensation that coursed through her veins. A feeling of death clenched her heart, her knees buckled, but he refused to let her go, instead he pulled her against him. 

"Thou hast caught mine eyes, young Hikara of Nihon." Hikara was caught in his grip, unable to break free. His lips brushed her cheeks and a wave of chills made their way down her spine. A feeling of darkness touched her senses. 

Was he the one she sought? All she had to do was about a spell and her darkness would appear. He guided her down to the cold stone floor, but she didn't resist him. Somewhere in her being she was aware of the horse and peacock looming above them, behind him. Their demonic red eyes flashed, and they gave her hungry looks. 

No! She's supposed to go to her darkness, not the other way around. There was no taint of death in her visions. Only the feel rebirth, of eternity. The darkness was not death. Hikara shook herself free of the paralysis. 

Odin froze as Hikara's hand rested on his chest. He looked up at her, surprise flashing across his pale face at her set jaw. 

"Ah, dost thou wish a turn as well, my dear Hika." Fire flashed in her eyes and she grabbed his throat. 

"Don't call me Hika." 

Odin raised a bushy eyebrow. "Very well, Hikara, I like passionate women. It's always the best way to and all things." His hands gripped her bared shoulder. She shoved him away realigning her robes. She smacked him, and he raised a hand to his cheeks, stunned. 

"Don't touch me," he hissed, holding her burning hand. 

Odin blinked. "Thou refuse mine advances?" a hurt look crossed his face. 

"Yes," she spat. 

"Why? No other women hath denied me." He rose into a crouch, catching her with amber eyes. 

"You're not the one, I won't. I don't even know you," she told him. 

"That's never been a problem before." He gazed at her, "Thou still refuses mine person?" HIkara nodded. Odin fell back, a full-throated laugh coming from him. The demons backed away, disappointed. 

"Art thou sureth thou has ne'er heard of Odin?" 

"Only that Odin was the Viking God of Death..." 

"Tis that all? Ah, my tales art no longer told," he said, almost to himself. "My dear heart," Hikara twitched, "all the women I have taken taken art mine forever. I have a whole harem of females, you know them as Valkyries, who thought to take on Odin." He laughed again, rising to his feet and gesturing for her to do so as well. Hikara did. 

"You art the first to have ever refused me. I like that. I claim you as my servant." He was _happy,_ she refused? All the other guys that she turned down were pissed that she did so. 

Hikara yelped as what Odin had said sank in. "Your what? But I'm already..." 

"She never formally claimed you, so I can. That means you must have my mark." He caught her hands. 

"So that I may always find thee wherever thou art, I give thee they mendhi." Hikara screeched as her hands burned. She struggled to free herself, but Odin held her hands in a vice-like grip. When he released her hands there was no mark upon her skin but the mendhi. 

"So that thy might always be centered I give thee thy centering dot. (1)" He reached up a finger and placed the tip on the dot in the center of her forehead. He gripped her neck, immobilizing her. Hikara wailed again as the mark representing her third eye was seared into her forehead. 

"So that mine spirits might find thee and thou might always see them and hear them and speak to them, I give mine sword." A sword appeared in hand. "Hold it safe within thee." he grabbed her shoulder around ran the sword through her chest. Hikara howled in pain, fighting back unconciousness. When Odin released her she looked up. Spirits hovered around them, worried, but not coming any closer. 

"Those art mine gifts to thee. Hold them safe to thy heart. The one you seek is bound to another. If that one should fall, his yoroi binds him to eight others. If thou dost not accept taht, thou t'wilt lose his love. Steel thyself, for an army of darkness comes and he is there. I forbid thee to go there, but thou may watch from here, tell none about me. I command thee as my servant." Odin and his two demons vanished. The spirits crawled in, touching the young flame that had attracted them. 

Damn, she thought as she slid into unconsciousness, my life sucks. 

Someone cried her name and human hands jostled her, then she knew no more.   
-------------   
1. Sorry, I can't think of what that thingie's called, once I find out, I'll refer to it correctly from then on. 

Hikara, I'm sorry to say, is not mine. I use her with special permission from R-chan (cursed royalties! ^_^), so if you wanna use Hika-chan, you must go through R-chan. Odin, and his servants, I claim though (yeah yeah, R-chan helped on them too, grumble grumble). Speaking of whom, *in a mocking/sarcastic tone* Thanks to R-chan for reviewing this story. *wanders off grumbling about having to thank her* 


	10. Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko d...

Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go wa Doko da?   
Chapter 8   
Where, oh Where Has the Fifth Yoroi Gone...

R-chan, that was _your _fault...   


* * *

  
Yamanouchi Naotoki blinked as the sun hit his reptilian eyes. He continued blinking rapidly. It seemed to him that the sun had brightened considerably the four hundred years he'd been gone. The buildings almost seemed to draw in the heat. He had noticed, already, a decided lack of the servants of the gods, elves, dwarves and the like. Humans. Humans. Humans. Even more Humans. Disgusting. Of course, he chided himself, you _are_ half human. Naotoki snorted to himself. Then again, it wasn't his _better_ half. His other half had allowed him to bond with Doku, and the shinma Naga. Any other would have died. 

Speaking of Naga. Naaza's large eyes narrowed as something wriggled in an alley. A woman stepped out of the shadows. Her hair wreathed, hissing, and her slitted golden eyes gazed hatefully at him. 

"Hello, halfling bretheren," she hissed, smirking just to expose her twin pairs of fangs. She also raised one delicate hand, palm up. "I have a message for you." An orb of fire formed above her palm. 

**** 

Darkness settled around Sasaki. An old friend, welcoming him home. Long had he been away from the peace it offered. The other darkness had been anything but peaceful. No matter where he went, screams of tortured souls followed. He and his associates, as they were not friends and barely comrades, were of the opinions that these were the souls that filled their Master's shells. It had already been proven these were real, and evil. The scar on his face proved it. 

Sasaki clamped a shutter on those memories. Long ago, he had promised himself never to contemplate that while on duty. 

He parted from the comforting embrace of the shadows. People no longer stared at his clothing, those stares would instead be transferred to the one he was 'borrowing' the clothes from, when they found him. The strange material of these new types of clothing made him itch. The footwear was also very confining. He knew the moment he took the things off his feet would be sweaty and itchy. He hated being itchy. He hated being itchy almost as much as he hated the sun. It was so damned bright here! Hot, too. What he wouldn't give for some clouds. Or snow. Definitely snow. 

Sasaki decided that when he had reported to his Master, he would take a refreshing run with his pack, after being thoroughly scrubbed down by Kayura. If _he_ felt this bad, though, then the others would too! That meant he'd have to either grab her first or be forced to wait. 

An animalistic howl drew his eyes to an alley. A large form lurked in the shadows. The howl's meaning was obvious. 

The man and jackal glared an one another. 

"You know, I get along with most of your brothers," Sasaki growled. 

The large, black jackal turned an ear toward him, but deigned not to answer. Sasaki quieted, waiting for the beast to reply. The noise of the city dwindled as they distanced themselves from the main street. 

The jackal's form distorted, rising up to stand on two feet. 

"Omae," Sasaki hissed, stepping back. 

Gold plated the pointed ears as a golden head-dress formed from the black sand he was made of. The features sharpened into crystal clarity, revealing the creature's skeletal appearance, covered only in layered sinew, and coarse black fur. The stench of death, different from that of the Master's, filled the alley. The mummified creature grinned at his blanch. 

"I've heard about you. A warrior of Anubis." 

The jackal warrior laughed, exposing jagged teeth. 

"So, did your king send you here to kill me?" 

"No, he is dead. I am here only to give a message for your master," the creature growled in his own tongue, the language of the gods. 

"Since when did the warriors of Anubis become messengers?" Sasaki smirked. 

"The Great Lord Anubis has made an exception for you," the jackal snapped. 

"At whose request?" Damn did it feel good to hear a familiar language, the modern japanese did not suit him at all. 

"The guardian of the Ningenkai has asked it." 

**** 

"Isn't it great to actually feel the sun on you face, Kayura?" The man glanced over at his companion. 

"N." 

"Don't be so disconsolate Kayura, dear. You won't fit in as well if you don't at least smile." The girl narrowed her brown eyes. 

"We are not trying to fit in," she spat, "we are here to do our duty." Koma stepped away from her fierce gaze. 

"Hai, hai." 

"Afterwards, we should have some free time." Kayura briefly smiled up at him. Then her face went back to its previous fierce appearance. 

Koma paused, stunned at that acquiescence A smile brightened his long face, and in two strides he was beside the girl. 

"You should still lighten up," he commanded, squeezing her shoulders to make her jump. 

"Teiohsama would not appreciate it," she told him. 

"What makes you think he'll find out?" he murmured into her ear. 

With a strength belied by her frail appearance, she threw Koma into an alley. Across the street. 

Not at all scared, even as he flew past the roaring horseless carriages that thundered by, Koma landed on his feet, after performing a few flips. Kayura appeared beside him, grabbing him by the throat and holding him against the stone wall. He ceased fighting the moment one of her jitte pressed against his neck. 

"He is our Lord and Master. He comes before all else, even our own desires." She narrowed her eyes. "Though our desires should be his. He knows everything about us, we can hide nothing. So we don't try. Right?" Her glare held him to the stone as surely as her hand (and the jitte). 

"My loyalty is for Him, and Him alone. You don't need to remind me. I only meant he wouldn't ask." 

She did not withdraw her scowl. "No, we would just have a blank area in our report." 

Koma nodded. "All right, all right. You win, I'll just have to nab you first after we report." 

"If you can," the girl offered him a small smile, releasing him. "I'm going to go see what that gathering is over there." The girl dashed back across the street. 

Koma straightened his robes, prepared to follow her. 

"Koma Toshitada." 

The man stopped, whirling. The street was suddenly devoid of people. The single person there stood out despite his humble robes. 

"You are Koma Toshitada?" 

"Hai, and you?" Koma sneered. 

"A friend, if you desire otherwise, I _will_ be your enemy," the monk stated. 

"What do you mean? If I desire?" Koma snarled back. 

"Are you sure you are doing what you most want? You have a loyalty, not only to your Master, but to yourself." 

"The Master's wishes should be everyone's. That is the way of things." Koma scowled at the monk before turning to leave. 

"Why is what another wants more important than you? You have rights, too." The monk paused, allowing that to sink in. "If that is your choice, however then, know that I will oppose you and your master at every turn. I will not rest until the evil that your Master represents is destroyed." The shakujo rang out, emitting a bright light that burned Toshitada's eyes, made his forehead ache in time to the clangs. He yowled, throwing an arm over his burning eyes, clutching at his head. 

When Koma moved his arms, the world imploded in sound. His slender eyes gazed about as people brushed by, not even sparing him a glance. The monk was gone, making it seem like he'd been a dream. 

**** 

Koma wandered off in the direction Kayura had, apparently dazed from his encounter with the monk. A single eye glared out from beneath long white bangs. Three, three beings appeared before the Masho. he had lost track of Kayura when the monk had appeared. He didn't know how, but she had vanished. He wondered if it had anything to do with the yoroi, he thought he had felt it react to the monk's presence. Now he could not find Arago's priestess. 

Ah well, that did not matter now, no need to cry over spilled rice. Besides he was next, and he wanted to be able to greet them properly. His visitor would find it difficult to get out alive, though, if Rajura had anything to say about it. Arago had never said not to use their yoroi. 

The man-formerly-known-as Jirougorou Kuroda turned and began skillfully leaping from building to building. He tossed off his cloak of illusion, wanting them to find him. 

Jirou found himself on the ground, flat on his back. He picked himself up, dusting off his hakama. He didn't remember disarming his yoroi. His single eye peered out at the people surrounding him, frozen mid-stride most of them were. Jirou narrowed that single eye. The world had turned gray and cold. The summer weather had deterioated to winter conditions, the only thing that was needed now was snow. Personally Jirou was adverse to the cold. Apparently he was being given no choice, especially if his adversary was what he thought it was. 

"Jirougorou Kuroda." 

The man turned to the voice. Nothing greeted his eyes. 

"Eyes are deceptive. As the wearer of the Gen yoroi, surely you understand that." 

Jirou ceased turning, knowing it futile. 

"Then why not satisfy my eyes and show yourself?" 

A lilting laugh answered him. 

"But how would you know it's really me?" 

The man affected a shrug. Damn, he hated being right. A chime. He reached deep within himself, searching for Gen. It was there, but out of his reach. He couldn't call it forth. 

A pale, white-haired woman appeared before him, and ten feet above him. 

"Happy?" she chirped, stretching in an oddly cat like manner. 

"It's an improvement," he assented. The woman smirked. A long silence stretched between them. 

"What did you want?" he asked lazily. 

"Well, I was sent here to warn you," she replied, just as lazily. 

"Warn me?" Jirou laughed. If he had his armor he would show her. 

"Yes, warn you, and I will. I also want to talk, it's been a while since I last spoke with anyone. Don't worry about your magic either," she added with a wink, "that power is held back within the circle that binds me to this world." 

Jirou forced himself to relax. Panicking would do no good. He had a feeling, that she still had some power. Angering a chime would serve Arago not at all. 

**** 

The Masho appeared in their proper places, bowing low to the ground in front of their Master. The black-flamed candles lit them, giving them an aura. Their Lord however seemed translucent all but invisible. Death filled the room, intangible, yet its presence could be felt. It seemed to follow their Master wherever he went. It was his own distinctive scent. It announced his arrival, and it lingered to remind them that he watched them always. 

Kayura had already returned with her report half an hour ago. He wondered what had kept his loyal Masho. What worried him most, however, was the feeling he had gotten from his dark priestess. There was something odd, something he didn't like about her. It was almost like she had been touched by a god. That was impossible. They would hate her, just like they hated him. They would never touch her, his taint was too strong. When he had decided that they had waited long enough, he spoke. He had enough to worry about, especially since his Ankoku priests, the ChiJuuShuu, had suddenly gotten into the habit of disappearing for days at a time. 

To let his Masho know that he was ready for their reports, he inhaled, taking in the talismans each of them held. They stood giving their reports. Each was precise and to the point. It was also needless. Arago had already pulled it all from their memory. It was a trick they didn't know he could do. He planned on keeping it that way too, considering it an advantage he held over them. 

He enjoyed their games with Kayura. It kept her in line. When she had first come, it had also broken her spirit. He never allowed them to bring any other women, preferring their race for Kayura. Arago laughed to himself. Idly, he wondered if they even remembered that she was still a twelve-year-old physically. No, he would never tell them about his ability to enter their minds. He enjoyed it too much, and they might figure out a way to block him. 

**** 

"Have either of you seen Touma?" Shin asked as he placed his tray on the table. Seiji shook his head, no. Shu wasn't really paying attention. 

"Everytime I try to approach him, he runs away," Seiji said. He narrowed his lavender eyes. "Shu, do you still have Touma's tama?" 

Shu blinked at Seiji. "Touma's tama?" He thought for a moment, then pulled his backpack to him. He opened the smaller pocket and fumbled for a moment. He blinked in surprise and searched the other pockets, he even searched his own pockets. 

"It's gone!" he exclaimed too loudly. Students whipped their heads around at the loud sound, it usually heralded a fight, or at least a loud argument. Shin shushed him, red speckling his fair cheeks. 

"Gone?" Seiji hissed when everyone's eyes had turned away. 

"Yeah, you know as in not here." Seiji rolled his eyes. 

"I know what you meant, Shu. You said you'd keep it safe." 

"And you actually trusted me!? If you thought it was so important, why didn't you keep it? I kept it in my bookbag the whole time, I swear. It was there yesterday." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "You know I had the wierdest dream. I dreamt a flaming eagle broke into my room." He closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to recall it. "It turned into a woman and began searching my room. The last thing I remember was her checking my bookbag, I guess I woke up after that." He opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment. "I don't even know why I told you that. It was just a dream after all," he said. Seiji narrowed his eyes in thought. 

"Perhaps. It might have been that you were half-awake though." A shudder ran through his body as he remembered his one experience. It had convinced him to always have wards and ofuda available. 

Shin nodded. "Hai. Sometimes people wake up, but they think they're still dreaming." 

Shu hit his fist in his palm. "So ka! Once I dreamt that I was eating, and when I woke up I was holding an empty plate." 

Shin snickered and ruffled Shu's hair. "You always dream about eating, and you always are. Why is that such a surprise?" 

Shu yanked Shin closer by his collar. "What was that?" he growled menacingly. 

"You heard me," Shin shot back. 

Seiji watched the spitfire fly between them for a few minutes. He sighed irritably at the waste of precious time. 

"Sumimasen, but we have to find Touma. Do you know where he eats usually?" Shuu turned to Seiji, still gripping Shu's jacket. 

"Touma?" he asked blankly, not noticing as Shin broke free of him. 

"Yes Touma! He's a part of this, whether he wants to be or not. Do you think _I_ like the idea of having some unknown mystical yoroi?" Seiji tossed his head derisively, scowling at no one in particular. 

"Give him time to think about it. He'll come around, I'm sure of it. Don't you think so, Shu?" Shin glanced over at his friend and nearly fell over. 

Having finished his lunch, Shu had noticed that neither Shin nor Seiji were eating theirs. 

"Shu! That's mine! Give it back!" Shin snatched what was left of his lunch from his chronically hungry friend. "That's my lunch! You already had your lunch, there's no need to eat mine!" 

Seiji watched the two struggle as he quietly took his own tray back and resumed eating. After a moment, he sighed quietly, and excused himself, although the two bickering boys didn't hear him, to take his tray to the trash. They didn't understand the importance of the situation. The orb was gone, he waved Shu's dream off as a delusion caused by overeating. It could be in the hands of one of those demon youja. If they were that important, then that would be bad. He set his tray on top of the others and headed back to the table. 

Shin and Shu watched Seiji, as he sat down. 

"Are you two done?" They nodded. "Now then, Shu, you know him the best...." Shu broke him off, waving his hands in denial, but this only earned him a glare from Seiji. 

"I don't really know him," Shu, being Shu, ignored Seiji's reproachful look. "I met the guy last year, he was being bullied by what he called 'brain-cell-denied bastards.' He was in one of my classes last year, but only one this year, and he wasn't there. How about you guys?" 

"I haven't seen him in any of my classes," Shin said. Seiji concurred. 

"Of course not! He's in advanced courses!" Shu exclaimed, knocking himself in the head. 

"But what else do you know about him?" Shin asked. 

"His parents are divorced. Eto... his father is a scientist who's away most of the time, and his mother's an international journalist. 

"Yes, his father. There was something I wanted to ask you about that. Why did you ask Touma if he would be okay. I don't mean to pry, but why wouldn't he be okay?" 

Shu's cheerfulness faded. "I really shouldn't say. Ask him." Seiji eyed him skeptically for a moment, before nodding and dropping the subject. Shin, who was facing he crowd, as they were by a window, gazed about the room. 

"He isn't here, either. I wonder where he is?" Shin and Seiji glanced at Shin, then turned around and looked around the room. There was no sight of the blue-haired genius. 

"Maybe he wasn't feeling well," Shin said after a moment. 

"No, I don't think so. He's only rarely missed a day," Shu's voice trailed off, for a moment as he considered his words. "I've known him to come in sick as a dog, so he's usually here." 

"Maybe this is one of those rare times?" Seiji suggested. Shu blinked at him thoughtfully, then shook his head. 

"Iya. There is no way he'd want to be home right now." Shu leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "Ne, how do you think you did? Report Cards go out in a few days." 

Shin shrugged. "I'm sure I did fine. I can't think of anything that would give me a failing grade." 

Seiji kept his eyes downcast, aware of their eyes on him as they waited for his answer. He _really_ did not like talking about it, and Shu just _had_ to mention it. 

The bell sounded and they stood. Seiji immediately retreating from the cafeteria before they could say anything. 

"I will see you in History, Shu," Shin said. They exited the cafeteria and went their separate ways. 

Seiji walked through the school corridor as Himeko and Makoto chattered away. He gave them absent replies, as usual, not that they had anything of interest to discuss. He left them as they stopped to talk to two others about a recent string of thieving. He quietly avoided the crowd surrounding another Yusuke-Kuwabara brawl. So stupid. He entered the classroom, and took his seat. His eyes widened as he spied a familiar blue head go by. 'Well there's the answer to that question.' Seiji concentrated and gazed at the swirling dark blue aura Touma had left behind. The edges were torn and slowly dissipated, having stretched themselves in search of something. That solidified his resolve. Tonight, when his family was asleep, he would do it. While he was at it he could see what he could find on the fifth Samurai Trooper as well. 

**** 

Seiji tiredly rubbed his eyes. He wasn't used to staying up this late, it was 11:50, but he'd had to wait for his father to come home. He hauled out a plain-colored box, the only markings were two wards, written on the sids. Before he did anything else, he donned his ceremonial white robes. His grandfather had given it to him, a long time ago, to be worn to family functions. He'd said it was his duty as the heir to the Date dojo. Seiji had balked at that, and fought every time they said he had to wear the kimono. Then he'd read a book on mysticism. 

Seiji pulled out nine candle holders, one for each of the bushido and confucious virtues and set them in a ragged hexagonal, with the ninth in the center. Seiji then took two handfuls of seafoam salt and walked along his hexagon, sprinkling the salt on the ground. He placed white candles in the holders.. Having done that, he pulled out his index cards and began blessing the four corners. He walked around and lit the candles, leaving the one in the middle alone. He took a sheet of paper and ripped it in half. he wrote on one half, leaving the other blank, for later. He set the paper down in the center. Seiji held the lighter over the candle. 

"Mother Phoenix, Eternal Bird of Flame, Lord of Air, I beseech you your protection." The window snapped open, allowing a howling force of wind into the room. He needn't worry of it waking his family, it never had. His thumb flicked over the lighter and the candle whooshed into life. Seiji picked up the paper and held it over the flame. The paper slowly turned black and crumpled in his fingers as the question was considered. Seiji patiently waited, one never rushed these things. To do so would bring an undesired result. 

Seiji raised his eyes. Sapphire blue eyes gazed back at him. He could make out a mop of shaggy midnight hair, but that was all. Next to him stood a creature of white flames, with brown, human eyes embedded in the face. The two forms faded as another presence made itself known. Cool hands turned his head. Colder lips brushed his cheeks. He gazed into the violet eyes of a girl, her blond hair blowing in the ever-changing wind. Her pale skin matched his own as he reached out to touch her cheek. 

"Anata..." her voice whispered, even as her mouth remained still, only a smile moving her delicate lips. "Date Seiji." Her hands slid from his face, and she squeezed his before fading into the air. 

Seiji opened his eyes with a desperate gasp for air. Those experiences always left him unsettled, but it was good to know the Phoenix watched over him. He probably wouldn't do this if it weren't for her. He looked around, the wind had quieted to a soft moan, and everything had been left in place. His eyes fell on the clock. Two, Seiji hung his head with a moan. He hadn't thought it would take so long, and he still wasn't done. 

Seiji took the snuffer and put the candles out. He scooped the salt up and poured it out the window. He took a deep breath and proceeded to do everything once again. He relit the candles after pouring the salt. He took the other half of paper and wrote his question on it, and held his lighter over the candle. 

"Mother Phoenix, Eternal Bird of Flame, Lord of Air, I beseech you your protection." He flicked the lighter on, and put its flame to the candle. The flame danced away from the candle. A hissing drew his eyes to the south. His exposed eye went wide. Shifting from foot to foot was an emerald, scaled lizard with blazing red eyes. It opened wings on either side and all the candles went out, one by one along the circle, ending with the southernmost in front of the dragon. 

The window slammed shut, and the curtains covered the windows, the only light emanating, red, from the fierce dragon before him. It raised its head and screamed in rage. The house shook, sending Seiji crashing to the floor. His head knocked, hard, against the carpeted floor, but even still, the world spun around him. Red eyes glared down at him. Teeth tore into his arm, and talons raked his chest. Caught in the burning torment and the empathic onslaught, Seiji did the only thing he could, he fainted. 

**** 

Shin sat up, gasping for breath, his chest and arm burning. 

"What the hell?" he muttered. He clutched his chest, gasping for air. The ground shook violently and his mother ran into the room. 

"Shin, Earthquake! Quick, get out of bed! Get to the door!" Shin clambered out of bed, bracing himself against the door frame. He offered up a prayer to his father's spirit, promising more offerings if he saw Shin through this one. His mother was across the hall, holding the door up. Just a little down the hall, he could make out Sayoko's arms and legs. 

"Do you hear that, Kaa-san?" he yelped as the small house jumped. The pain flared for an instant. "It..." sounds like something roaring. 

The ground quieted down. The pain left Shin's body. Arisa pulled Shin and her daughter to her. 

"Are you two all right?" 

"Hai," they sighed in relief. 

"Sayoko turn on the news. Shin be a dear and fix us something to help us relax." Sayoko pulled away, treading into the den. 

Shin held his mother for a moment longer. She seemed uncomfortably pale. "Kaa-san, are you all right?" 

"Daijoubu!" she laughed pulling away. "I'm fine Shin." She tenderly kissed his cheek. "Just fix us some tea." Shin gazed after her, his blue eyes full of worry, then he turned to the kitchen and the task of making tea. 

**** 

Seiji opened his eyes. The sun peered in at him. Once again he cursed Yayoi for taking the room with the northern window. 

"Sei-nichan should learn to clean up his mess before he goes to bed," a young voice scolded. 

Oh great, the candles! Seiji sat up, rubbing his chest as he tried to recall more of what had happened. He reached over and gathered the nine candles his sister had bundled. He had obviously been conferring over the spirits. He idly scratched his head, taking the broof from Satsuki's small hands. Remember had never been a problem before, at least for him. So why this time? 

"Sei-nichan, why did you use coal? You usually use salt." Seiji grabbed his younger sister's hand before she touched the coal. 

"I did use salt," he told her. He remembered that much. "Don't touch it Satsuki." She pulled her hand away. 

"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to throw it away?" 

"I can't do that, Satsuki. It _was_ salt, I don't know what'll happen if I just toss it out." He glared down at the dark powdery stuff. "Until I figure out what to do with it, I guess I'll just tie it in a sacred cloth." 

Satsuki giggled. "Aren't they usually white? Then won't it get dirty?" 

Seiji smile down at his sister. She could always see the light side of things. "That's what I get for having such a smart imouto, ne?" He plopped one of his baseball caps on her head. "You better run and get your bath and get ready for school." 

Satsuki giggled, running off with her brother's favorite cap. Seiji sighed, returning to the pile of coal dust. 

Yayoi came in, her bokkan swinging from her fingers, dressed in her practice gi, tied shut with a red belt. 

"O toutou..." she faltered when she caught sight of his clothing, especially the bottom of his pants legs, soiled in coal dust. He had fortunately already put the dust into the white cloth and was then in the process of putting wards on it. "Goodness, Seiji! Did you take a late night walk! You are such an idiot! This is going to make you even later! Jiji-san is going to be furious." Seiji grit his teeth. He refused to start a fight this morning. He had stayed up almost all night, and was very irritable now. "You are going to be in _so_ much trouble. 

"What do you want, Yayoi?" he snapped. 

"Jiji-san wants you to come out _now_, ready for practice." She flashed him a nasty grin. "You're late you know." 

Seiji grunted and shoved his sister out, closing the door in her face. He swiftly changed into his practice gi, closing the top with a black belt. When he opened the door again, Yayoi still stood there, leaning against the wall and tapping her bokkan on one hand. 

"Jiji-san is impatient. You take too long, toutou. What are you doing standing there? Get a move on!" Seiji ignored her sneering tone, striding past her. She swung her bokkan up to rest on her shoulder, and strode after him. 

**** 

The sun filled Tokyo with its bright presence. Seiji raised his face into the light, breathing deeply. At times, Seiji felt he could breathe in the warmth of the light and absorb it into his very soul. He narrowed his eyes, keeping them unfocused. He caught sight of the fiery wings of the Phoenix. 

"What happened last night?" he muttered. 

You went beyond my protection. I'm sorry. I did try, but she promised to leave no scars.> 

A strong hand clasped his shoulder, breaking the trance. "Mou, Seiji. I was trying to get your attention. Didn't you hear me calling your name?" 

Seiji turned to the other boy. Thick, curly hair framed his cherubic smile. 

"I'm sorry Shu. I guess I was spacing. I didn't know you came this way." Seiji offered the boisterous boy a smile. 

Shu grinned back. "I don't usually. I just had to pick up my sister and drop her off at school. And her friend, too." He pat two girls standing next to him on their heads. "This is my turn off. I'll see you Seiji." 

"Mata ne," Seiji replied, continuing on. 

Shu dropped his sister and her friend off at the grade school. He glanced at his watch and decided that perhaps running would be best. 

Shu picked his pace up, breaking into a dead run. Due to his large size, a lot of people made the incorrect assumption that he was slow. They simply did not realized the speed needed to master the arts, or especially the tetsubo. Of course that worked in his favor. It usually meant that his opponents underestimated him. 

When the school was finally in sight, Shu pushed himself harder. He felt invigourated. Last night the ground had spoken to him. It had moaned in agony. It had told him that fire and air were arguing again (apparently a constant occurence, for this was not the first time it had happened). It always moaned when the two refused to get along. He understood, it felt caught in the middle. Then it was angry, fire had pushed too hard. Shu had collapsed, still clutching the tama that linked him to the earth. The earth had refused to answer him as to why his chest burned so. 

A head of black hair turned his eyes to the court yard. A boy turned, blinking blue eyes in the bright sunlight. 

"Hey," Shu greeted, tossing his bangs from his eyes. "New here?" 

The other shook his head, laughing. "No, I'm just looking." 

"Maybe you should be heading off to your own school then, ne?" Shu asked. 

"I don't... go to school." 

Shu blinked, frowning. "Wow, you're _so_ lucky." He looked at the large clock, located on the school's bell tower. "But I do, I gotta get goin. Mata." 

"Mata," the other said, leaving the courtyard. 

Shu paused at the door. "Oi!" the other turned, pushing his shaggy bangs from his eyes. "What were you looking at, anyways?" 

The other gazed at the building, a smile touching his thin lips. "Just looking." He turned, continuing on down the street. Shu allowed him to go, he still needed to get to class. 

**** 

A flock of birds burst into the humid air. A white rabbit wriggled its nose at the child holding it. Another child held a bouquet of exotic flowers, while another laughed at the bleeding hand he held. 

Esmeralda brushed her hair from her eyes. Its violet color turned lavender in the sunlight, creating almost a halo around her. She handed the peso to the girl she had pulled it from the ear of. The girl squealed when she was told it was hers to keep, clutching the coin in her hands to her chest. 

"¡Gracias, señorita! ¡Muchas gracias!" 

"De nada." 

The children clamored for more magic, tugging her clothes, her hair, her hands. Esmeralda was hard-pressed to keep up with their demands. 

"Chiquitos, let's leave the señorita alone. She done enought tricks." 

Esmeralda straightened, running a hand over her rumpled coat. 

"As always, Esmeralda, thank you for this. The children love when you come. You're a change from the dreary life they normally lead." 

"It's nothing, really," Esmeralda commented, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "I enjoy it." She placed her performer's top hat back on her head. The girl disappeared into her carnival wagon, opening the back. 

"Did your village need anything special, this time?" The question was the official beginning of her business day, starting with Chief Migalés' ailing mother. 

Esmeralda turned her sign to 'Closed,' translated to spanish underneath for the natives. She finished with her final customer, a man whose daughter needed a vaccine not available in this distant place. 

Migalés reappeared inside her wagon as she washed her hands. 

"Ah! Migalés! You startled me!" 

A mysterious glint lit his eyes, as a smile, not usually found on the stoic man, tugged his lips. "Yes, so I see." 

"Did you need something?" 

"Did you have a busy day?" he asked, seating himself at her table without invitation. "This looks like a wonderful meal." 

"Donated by the kind peopleo f your village. Yes, it was busier than usual. I was surprised." She sat across from him, offering him a plate. He declined. 

"The children appreciate what you've done. You must have listened the last time you came, you gave each what they've wanted." His cold hands closed over hers as she reached for a piece of chicken. Her dark eyes shot up, sparking. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate everything you do?" He leaned across the table, grinning. 

"No, but you're welcome. I'm just doing my job." Her voice held a note of warning. Her other hand slid into her pocket, fingering the small leather pouch there. 

"But you do it so well." His voice lowered to a husky growl, his eyes bright. "Especially your magic tricks." 

She frowned at him. Suddenly he stood. 

"Have you eer seen the ruins?" 

"That overrun temple? Yeah, I pass by it every time I come to this village." 

A grin lit his face, showing his white teeth. "Come," he commanded cheerfully. 

"Why?" she asked, still fingering the pouch. 

"I want to show you the inside of the temple." 

She shot to her feet. "What?! That's sacred ground, i'm not allowed there!" 

He took firm hold of her arm. "If I take you..." 

"Let me go!!" She whipped her hand at his face, the pouch opening from the force of the movement. 

The man cried out, staggering back, covering his eyes. Two more men, red symbols painted on their bodies, appeared at the entrance of her wagon, blocking her escape route. The lifted pipes to their mouths, their cheeks puffing as they blew into those pipes. Esmeralda managed to dodge one dart, but the other struck her arm. She yanked it ot, letting it clatter against the wooden floor. In a fury she grabbed up one of her clay pots, and hurled it at the one who had shot her. He cumpled to the floor, the clay shatering against his face. The powder inside left his face white. Had he been conscious, he whould have been wailing up a storm. 

The world suddenly tilted, and Esmeralda found herself lying on her side. 

"Buenos noches, señorita," the chief said in a gravid voice. 

****

The sun hit her eyes, waking her. Her tongue scraped against her throat, and the roof of her mouth. She felt as if she had downed barrels of some sort of cheap beer. She rolled to her side. Her hand rested on an inscription carved into the stone. She blinked sitting up painfully. She gazed down at the strange runes, partially covered in moss. Water dripping forced her eyes toward the sound. Her lips parted, seemng even dryer than before. She crawled on her hands and knees, over the cold, damp, grey stones. Then she climbed over a pile of rubble, panting harder at the sight of the pool. 

Moss did not touch the white stone around the pool. Esmerald would never had guessed that this place existed in the center of the shod gray ruins. There was no sign of Migalés or his two strange warriors. Esmeralda did not ponder long on the subject, the sparkling water soon had her full attention once again., 

The sun glared off the top of the water, hitting her eyes. Within the center of the pool stood a statue of the stylized dogs popular amongs the old tribes. It seemed to hover protectively over the pool, its ruby eyes glinting from its white face. 

Esmeralda lowered her hands to the water, whimpering in desperation. A shield sparkled under her fingers, between her and the water. 

"_Thirsty?_" 

Esmerald looked up. If she ddin't know better, she would have sworn the stone dog stared at her. She lowered her eyes back to the water, putting pressure on the barrier. 

"_Why should I give My water to you?_" 

Esmeralda looked up once again, thinking she must be hearing things. 

"_This is water reserved for My people._" The voice seemed to come from the statue's mouth. "_You are not hearing things. I am speaking._" Esmeralda could not help but to stare. "_You are not one of My people, Why should I give it to you? I warm this water for them, I allow myself to be covered that it may rain. I guard it for them. They are My sworn people. You are no better than the shadows hiding from My light, stealing their water. Lick it from the stone if it's that important._" 

Esmeralda drew away from the pool. Tears of frustration slid down her cheeks. Her dry throat rasped out soundless words. Please, forgive me. Please. 

"_Forgive you?_" The temple shook with the statue's laughter. "_For what? For being born in a foreign tribe? For not belonging to any tribe, for that matter? I applaud what you do for the people of the tribes. They are all My children._" The statue paused. The water shimmmered with a white light "_Drink._" 

Experimentally, Esmeralda reached out a hand. The cool water lapped at her fingers. Pulling herself forward, she drew out a handful, drinking greedily. Her parched lips asked for more. She buried her face in the pool, eagerly taking the water in mouthfuls. 

Only as her thirst was quenched did she contemplate her need. 

"_It is the nature of the poison,_" the beast statue said, "_to draw out all the moisture in your body._" 

When Esmeralda's thirst was slaked, she sat up, seriously taking in her surroundings now. 

As she had noticed before, the pool was situated in the center of the old temple. the roof opened to allow the sun in. The statue was set high enough above the pool to catch the slightest bit of sunlight. In this midday light, the white marble gleamed almost blindingly. 

"Who... or what, are you?" 

"_Irya Tesse, the goddess of light, or one of them._" 

Esmeralda almost laughed. "You? A goddess?" 

"_Well, yes. This statue just holds my spirit. I lack a true body, unlike some of the others._" Esmeralda could not help but giggle. "_I can choose whatever form I please, even human,_" the dog beast's marble eyes seemed to shine in amusement, "_or more than one._" 

"That was you? The chief?" 

"_And his warriors, yes._" Esmeralda blinked, stunned. "_I like you. I watch you interact with my people, and you never have looked down on them like some of those missionaries. What's more, you practice magic._" 

Esmeralda wrinkled her nose. "That's just slight of hand, most of it." 

"_It doesn't matter to me how you do it. It's the results that count._" 

"This must mean you need something from me?" Esmeralda guessed, rising to her feet and brushing her skirts off. 

Once again, the statue's laughter filled the temple. "_Of course. You. I want you. It has been a long time since I had a saint to represent me._" 

"A saint?" Dubiously, Esmeralda took a step back. 

"_Well, yes. Do you think Athena, and Ares are the sole gods to have Saints. Those two are the only ones to have different levels, or even multiple Saints._" 

Esmeralda was quite familiar with the legends of Ares and Athena, but... 

"Saints?" 

"_Yes, they are also known as Avatars. They represent and protect us in the Mortal Realm,_" the statue explained patiently. There was a crack and the dog statue stretched its neck out, twisting its head about. "_You know the rule: Gods are not allowed to directly meddle in mortal affairs._" More cracks ensued, and the legs lifted free from their pedestal. "_So we have Avatars, or Saints, if you will, who do interfere._" The statue gathered itself, causing cracks to run down its torso, and sprang across the water, landing beside Esmeralda. "_I have chosen you as my Saint._" 

Esmeralda slid away from the statue, a natural reaction considering the statue towered over her quite a bit. "Me?" she squeaked. "Don't I get a choice?" Although she had a feeling, she knew the answer. Irya Tesse, it was hard to think of the statue as an entity, actually seemed to consider it, for just a moment anyways. 

"_Nope. It was my choice, and mine alone to make. You get no choice._" The statue stretched to its fullest. "_Sentrosi_" 

A fiery-haired woman appeared, her hair swirling past her feet. Feet that hovered quite a few feet off the floor, allowing the woman to be level with the statue's eyes. 

"What is it?" she asked in a bored tone. 

"_Sentrosi, this is my chosen avatar, Esmeralda._" 

Esmeralda, for her part, took yet another step back, this time a the strange woman's measuring glance. 

"Does she work with me?" Esmeralda squeaked. Her empathy wasn't all that strong, but she had to be blin to not see the power this woman radiated, even more so than the statue. 

Sentrosi blinked, and a sly smile creased her beautiful face. She floated towad Esmeralda, reaching for her wrists. 

"Yes," she cooed, "let us work together. I would love to be partnered with you." Esmeralda leaned as far away from the woman, pulling her hands behind her back. She did not like the sinuous nature of the woman's current movements, or the way her words seemed to hiss between her teeth. 

A light flashed between them. 

"_DO NOT MARK HER, CHIME!_" 

The woman pulled back, her snakelike features reverting back to human. Disappointment crossed her face. She cast angry eyes at the statue. 

"How would _you_ stop me, Irya Tesse. My sister is also about on this plane." 

"_And bound by the same circle as you. You _know_ why I have called you._" 

Sentrosi hissed, baring fangs, her fingers curling about as her hair writhed of its own accord. 

"_Gorgon will be very displeased if you disobey._" That seemed to give the woman pause. 

"Gorgon is an idiot who should never have received the power of Mab. We three are more suited." 

Irya Tesse roared, causing the ground to quake. Sentrosi, and Esmeralda for that matter, shrank back 

"_Do you duty and return to your world._" The dog sat down expectantly. 

Sentrosi gave the statue one more glare before turning to Esmeralda, a chain appearing in her hands. Esmeralda suddenly found herself unable to move. 

"With these chains, that held down the mighty Quetzalcoatl, I bind you with True magic." 

Of its own accord the links lifted, seemingly growing longer. They weaved themselves between her legs, locking them together. 

"You whose soul resides in the illusion of darkness become enlightened. 

The chains threw out tendrils, snaring her arms to her sides. 

"I, Sentrosi, Chime of Fire, do grant Esmeralda, Avatar of Irya Tesse, Goddess of Light, the power of True magic." 

Two chains crossed over her face. Sentrosi held out her hands, chanting in a musical tongue, a language Esmeralda did not recognize. 

The sunlight flashed in Esmeralda's eyes, bathing her in its light. A voice sounded in her mind, deeper and more majestic than the statue's. Irya Tesse's true voice. 

_To you I give the mark of the sun. Appollo, Amaterasu, Ra, Hyperion, shine upon her when you see her_

The chains hissed, tightening. Esmeralda screamed in fear and pain as the chains melted into her skin. It seemed to coil itself around her heart, crushing it. Esmeralda gasped a few times, the world going grey. Sentrosi screamed one last word, fire flashing from her hands, engulfing the mortal girl. 

-------------------   
Author's Jibber-jabber 

Well, this was unexpected. When I first started this chapter, I had different things planned. And look how they turned out. @.@ Of course, you, as the reader, have no idea what I'm talking about, ne?   
The Chimes are not mine, they come from the _Soul of the Fire_ by Terry Goodkind. I just really like the idea, and am using them in the story now. (don't worry, they get bigger parts too ^-^)   
Anyhoo, I would like to thank the anonymous person for reviewing. If you review it again, I would love to know who you are. I am known as the Baka-sama for a reason, so I may know you, or may not, my memory fogs.   
Well, onto the next (last?) chapter of this story arc! Maybe I'll get it done in a month (not likely). 


End file.
